Weekend with the Andersons
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the first weekend of the Summer holidays with Blaine's parents, and younger sister Sam. Will their relationship survive the Weekend, or will they find that it's too much? R&R! Rating for later Chapters.
1. Meeting the Andersons

**This is my second Klaine story, but it's going to be longer then my other one! Reviews are accepted, preferably good, and I, of course, don't own any of these characters, or Glee itself. If I did, I'd make sure none of the cast left, and that Blaine/Darren became a permanent addition to Glee, like part of the main cast. **

**Anyway, on with the story! By the way, italics is the singing. **

Sam's POV

I dialled Blaine's number on my phone. Having a big brother at Dalton is a pain in the ass. Blaine picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" He asked. He sounded annoyed. I smirked down the phone.

"It's me, Blainey."

"Sam?" He yelped. I laughed down the phone.

"Who else could it be, you midget?"

"Hey!"

"Come on, Blaine, I'm not even fourteen, and I'm taller then you."

"Yeah, Yeah." He mumbled.

"So, what am I disturbing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly - too quickly. I grinned to myself.

"Suit yourself. I'm outside your school now, so you better get your hobbity ass out here before Mom and Dad get here."

"Crap, that's today?" Blaine asked. I nodded, although he couldn't know that from down the phone. "Damn. Listen, you know I'm bringing a friend, right Sam?"

"Course. Is it Wes or David?" I asked. "I suppose they're alright looking..."

"Neither of them."

"Fine then. Mom and Dad are gonna be here in half an hour, so hurry. I want to catch up before they interupt us." He hung up quickly. He was out after fifteen minutes. He was pulling a tall (Well, he was about 2 inches taller) guy with him. Both were lugging suitcases with them.

"Hiya Sam!" Blaine said, putting down his suitcase next to him. He hugged me tightly. The boy Blaine had brought with him, the one with brown hair, was staring at us (Or, rather Blaine) like he'd never seen us before. OK, he'd never seen me before, but still.

"So, who's the boy?" I asked. Blaine went red - not something I'd thought possible.

"Oh!" Blaine turned to the taller boy, smiling at him in his normal charming way. "Sam, this is Kurt. He used to go to Dalton, but he's transferred back to his old school now. He's just been... er, helping me pack. Kurt, this is my sister Samamtha, but everyone calls her Sam."

"Sister?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine with blue (Or were they Grey? Or Green?) eyes. "Blaine, you never told me that you had a sister!"

"So, Blaine," I said. "Is this your boyfriend?" Blaine nodded. I shook Kurt's hand. It was really soft (Well, he was gay). "Hi!"

"So, how's the girl's school been?" Blaine asked. When Kurt gave him a sideways glance, Blaine explained, "Sam goes to Crawford Country Day." Kurt's mouth fell open

"Isn't that the school that we performed to?" He asked. Blaine nodded at the same time at me. Kurt looked at me and said, "Were you there too?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't allowed."

"Why-"

"Because you guys were all boys, and they wanted girls who liked boys."

"Wait," Kurt said. "So, you're-"

"Like Blaine." I finished, nodding. "Much to the discomfort of Mom and Dad. You see, Blaine and I always joke that he's me and I'm him, and that our bodies were just switched or something." Kurt was staring at me. I stared at him right back.

"Too much to take in?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt shook his head, and smiled at Blaine.

"Are you going to tell me that you have a brother who's a Transvestite?" Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Then, I'm fine."

"Well, looks like Mom and Dad are here." I said weakly. Blaine immediately stopped laughing. Kurt looked at us, bewildered.

"What? What's wrong with your parents?" He asked. The car that had been driving down the street (Flashy and posh as ever) stopped in front of us.

The door opened, and Mom stepped out. She was wearing her Designer glasses as always (Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blaine nervously tucking a pair of pink sunglasses deeper into his jumper pocket). Our dad followed, wearing one of his best suits (He never wore anything but suits!)

We all just stood there. Kurt looked like he was expecting us to hug or something. Finally, my father shook Blaine's hand.

"Hello." Dad said. "So, how's school been?"

"Great." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Blaine, who is this boy?" Mom asked, sounding sharp. I took a deep breath. this could not end well. She probably already knew. Mom was kinda bitchy like that.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kurt. Kurt's my boyfriend." Blaine said, sounding half worried, half happy about the fact that he had a boyfriend. Mom and Dad looked shocked.

"Why, that's ridiculous. Men can't have boyfriends, Blaine, they have Girlfriends." Dad said. Blaine and I both gave a long suffering sigh.

"Mom, Dad, you both know that I'm ga-"

"Don't!" Mom shrieked, in a silly high pitched voice. "Don't say that God Awful word!"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr and Mrs Anderson." Kurt said, wildly trying to prevent the situation from going downhill. Ha! Good luck! He grabbed Dad's hand and shook it. Dad dropped Kurt's hand like it was a poisonous spider or something. He wiped his hands on his suit. Jesus (I actually don't believe in him). "So, it's nice weather."

"It is." Mom said.

"Yeah." Kurt said. I could tell that my parents were "refraining" from making an insulting, homophobic comment about Kurt's voice. OK, so it was a little high, who cares? It was actually quite soothing, for a boy's voice.

"So, shall we go?" Blaine asked.

"Is...Kurt coming with us?" Dad asked, looking him up and down. Blaine nodded.

"Just for the weekend though. He's going home for the rest of the Summer after."

"Fine then." Mom said. "Get in the car, if you please, Blaine, Samantha. Kurt." She said his name like it was a naughty swear word.

"So, Samantha," Dad said, as we all climbed into the car. The Leather seats made me feel like I was back at home, and not allowed to do anything but sit there with my legs crossed like a proper lady. "You haven't, by any chance, found a boyfriend yet? I know that Blaine's Warbler group performed to you girls."

"Uh, I wasn't with them girls." I said.

"Well, why not?" Mom asked, as Dad started up the car, and the engine purred.

"Becuase they chose other girls." I said simply as the car moved. "And, to answer your question, I have a _girlfriend_, and Maddie and I are very happy together." Mom and Dad suddenly stopped the car, and the tyres screeched loudly. They both turned to look at us three in the back, mainly me.

"Now, listen here young lady," My dad said sternly, as if I'd been naughty. "It's bad enough that we have a son who's gay, but I will not stand to have a daughter who's some sort of whore for women!"

"So you'd rather that I was a whore for big sweaty men like you?" I asked. Kurt's mouth was open, and Blaine, who was sitting next to him, sighed, putting an arm around him to comfort him. Hmm, Kurt did look close to tears.

"NO! I will not have that language in my car, Samantha!" Dad practically yelled, his face beet red. I could of slapped him. He turned to Blaine. "Blaine, stop making a show of yourself and take your arm off his shoulder!" Blaine's arm retreated. Kurt looked terrified. I don't blame him. Dad started driving the car again.

Blaine's POV

I can't believe what had just happened. And in front of my boyfriend! Just when I thought everything was going great!

As the car pulled up to our house, I stared at my feet, suddenly ashamed. Kurt just stared at it. Of course he would. It was a massive Mansion!

"That's your house?" Kurt whispered. I nodded.

The three of us climbed out of the back and I got Kurt and mine's suitcases. Sam grabbed hers, and winked at me half-heartedly as she followed Mom and Dad to the front door. I leaned over to Kurt, who was grabbing his "Overnight bag" and whispered, so that Mom and Dad couldn't hear, "Sorry about my parents." Kurt looked up at me with those adorable eyes of his.

"It's fine. But why didn't you tell me that you had a sister? We could of gone shopping!" I laughed quietly.

"Maybe it's because I wanted you all to myself." Kurt smiled, and leaned over to kiss me. It was very tempting, just looking at his perfect looking lips, that were just, oh, so kissable...

I stopped him. How, I don't know. Kurt looked confused, if a little hurt, so I told him, "Not in front of my Mom and Dad. They're in a very bad mood, and if they catch us in liplock, they'll get pissed, going on about the neighbours seeing." Kurt nodded.

"So, does that mean I can kiss you inside your house?" Kurt asked flirtatiously. I smiled at him.

"Maybe." I teased. We didn't carry on after that, as my parents came round to see what was taking us so long to grab our bags.

Once inside, I became embarassed again. Our house was so posh.

"I love the wall colour!" Kurt said the moment we stepped inside. "It so goes with the furniture in your hallway!" I smiled.

"Why, thank you Kurt." Dad said, smiling for the first time. However, he caught himself, and continued with his cold demeanour. "Why don't you show Kurt to the guest room, Blaine? Dinner's in half an hour."

"Actually, Dad, I was thinking that Kurt and I could share a room." My Mom and Dad stared at me. "Well, my room is bigger, so I have plenty of room for Kurt to sleep in."

"Yeah, Mom." Sam said. "Anyway, we don't want Kurt to be uncomfortable, do we? He's a guest."

"Fine." Our Mom snapped. I grinned and pulled Kurt up the stairs with me, towards my room.

"Sorry about that." I said. "But I couldn't let my preparations go to waste." Kurt rose an eyebrow at me.

"Preparation?"

"Oh, well, you see, I kind of asked the maid's daughter, Natasha, who's Sam's age, who just happens to fancy me, if she could prepare my room for me and a friend. She couldn't say no!" Kurt was staring at me open mouthed.

"You have a _maid_?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, how else do you expect us to keep this place clean? I mean, this place is not really any smaller then half of Dalton, or more." Kurt sighed.

"I wish I lived here."

"Why? It's a hell hole. You only like the colours." I opened the door to my room. Kurt stared all around. "Oh, yeah, my room's a bit different then the rest of the house."

"It's very different!"

My bed was on one side of the room. The Red and Blue covers stuck out against the pale wall colour. In fact, the whole of the room stuck out. I'd tacked pictures of all sorts of things all over the walls: Pictures of Harry Potter from the films, a few covers of Vogue magazines, the Buckeyes, posters for Broadway shows, the lot. I had left all my CD's out from the last time I'd been home (I'd specifically asked the Cleaners not to bother with my room), and sheet music was scattered all over the place. A new bed had been put up on the opposite side of the room, and had been given new covers to match mine.

"I hope you don't mind." I said, feeling anxious. "My room's very messy, I know, but-"

"No, it's fine." Kurt said, smiling at me. "It's nice. Kind of like your dorm back at Dalton. So, which one's my bed?"

"The freshly made one." I said, pointing to it. Kurt went and sat down.

"So, what's with all the sheet music?" Kurt asked. I did my best not to go red.

"Well, every time I'm forced to come back here, I usually just lock myself up here, and sing. This is kind of like my sanctuary." Kurt smiled. "I'm like Quasimodo in his bell tower. Always looking out there, feeling like an outsider." Kurt grabbed my hand.

"What do you sing when you're up here?" He asked. He let go of my hand and pushed himself off the bed. He bent down and picked up a sheet. He rose an eyebrow. "Really Blaine? You sing something called O' Children?" I snatched the sheet from him.

"It's from Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows." I defended. Kurt picked up another sheet, and smiled. "What?"

"It's _When you say nothing at all_. Blaine, I didn't know that you were this much of a hopeless romantic!" I went red this time.

"I... It's a great song." Kurt stared into my eyes.

"Sing it with me."

"But there's no music."

"Just sing it with me." I smiled and nodded at Kurt, embarassed. "I'll start."

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me_

Kurt and I smiled at each other.

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

We both stared into each other's eyes.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

Kurt's hand found mine. It felt soft, and comforting. It made me fall even more in love with him.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

He sounded beautiful. Really. His voice was so...amazing. I joined in and sung the next bit by myself, with Kurt doing all the "Oh" 's in the background.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh…)_

_But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)_

I actually held Kurt close to me, feeling his warm body against mine.

_You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)_

_Try as they may, they can never defy_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me_

We both smiled at each other.

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

I looked into his Glasz eyes lovingly.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

I grabbed Kurt's hand on the right line, like he'd done with mine.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh_

Kurt started joining in with the main song again.

_Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Kurt and I were dancing around each other now. Kurt's eyes were full of unshed tears, of love, I think, and it made my heart thump madly. Kurt started singing to in the background, while I sung the actual melody.

_(The smile on your face)_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_(The truth in your eyes)_  
><em>(The touch of your hand)<em>

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_  
><em>(Let me know that you need me)<em>

_nothing at all)_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)_  
><em>You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)<em>  
><em>You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)<em>

We finished the song, tears almost overflowing, staring at each other.

"T-That was really nice." I told Kurt. "You're amazing." Kurt went a little red, but smiled.

"I know." Not feeling afraid of anything, as we were safe, and it felt so right, I pressed my lips to Kurt's, who responded back eagerly. His hands began fiddling with my hair, running his fingers through it so that the gel I'd applied that morning came out, and the curls were free. Kurt always loved my hair when it wasn't gelled. Why, I didn't know. I hated it. But then, how could I hate something that Kurt loved?

_Crap_! His tongue had just touched mine. It felt amazing. Not gooey, like I thought it would of, but amazing. I wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that it was like this with everyone you kissed, or if it was just with one person that it would feel so...fucking amazing. I copied what Kurt was doing, and I heard him moan softly. It felt so wonderful, to know that I was the one making Kurt sound like that. I pulled Kurt closer to me, leading him over to where my bed was. As soon as we were both comfortable, I pulled Kurt's head closer to mine. Suddenly, there was the sound of an opening door. Kurt and I jumped apart faster then you can say "Quidditch".

Sam. I breathed out in relief. She was standing there, smirking at us.

"Dinner's ready. Although, you two look quite alright to sit up here and make-out." She said. Kurt and I were breathing heavily.

"N-no. We're coming down. Thanks Sam." I said, as she left, laughing to herself. I looked at Kurt, who was fixing his hair.

"That was..." Kurt paused, looking for the right word. "Intense."

"I'll say. I never knew you were such a great kisser." I told him, grinning to try and break the mood. Kurt went even redder.

"L-Let's go." Kurt said. He looked at me properly, and burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Y-Y-Your hair, B-B-Blaine! I-I-It looks like you've tried to put some sort liquidy g-g-g-g-glue in it!" Kurt laughed.

**So, that's Chapter 1 done! **

**Chapter 2 will be up soon! **

**Reviews are very, very accepted!**


	2. Dinner with the Andersons

**Alrighty then, Chapter 2 is up! This is the dinner with the Andersons! Thanks for the reviews!**

Kurt's POV

I thought that the night couldn't get any worse. It was so obvious that Blaine's parents were homophobes - of course, I didn't say anything to Blaine - and that they hated the idea of me and Blaine together. Still, they had colour sense when it came to furniture and walls.

I was sat opposite Blaine, much to his annoyment ("I want to sit next to Kurt!" "Blaine, shut up and do as you're told!"). Fortunately, I was sat next to Sam, and not Mr or Mrs Anderson. Sam looked like Blaine... Just girlier. Her dark curls were pulled back in a ponytail, and it gave the impression that she was very tomboyish. However, her eyes were blue, not chocolate brown, like Blaine's. I actually had the distinct impression I was staring at Blaine's daughter, and not his sister.

Some sort of Maid came in, carrying a MASSIVE chicken. It reminded me of the type my Mom used to make, before she died. She looked rather young, and winked at Mr Anderson, who winked back. Whether it was sexual or not, I don't know.

"Dig in." Mrs Anderson said, in a false cheery voice. If I'd been at home, we wouldn't have needed to have been told to dig in; we'd have done that already. And we'd probably of been eating a Barbeque. A very fattening and greasy Barbeque. I looked over at Blaine, who was trying to sent me messages across the table with his eyes, and head gestures. I tried my best not to laugh at how silly he looked.

There was absolute silence as we ate. Normally, at home, there'd be so much chatter, you'd have a headache before you'd even finished your first helping of food. Finally, knowing I was probably uncomfortable, Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, why don't you tell my Mom and Dad about McKinley? I'm sure they'll find the stories...entertaining." Blaine and his parents smiled, as if it was some private joke. What's wrong with McKinley?

"Well," I said, swallowing my chicken. "I don't know where to begin." I really didn't.

"Tell Mom and Dad about Coach Sylvester." Blaine suggested.

"Well, she calls me things like Porcelain, and she usually conspires against our Glee Club at McKinley."

"Glee Club?" Mr Anderson asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Who's in this "Glee Club" then?"

"Well, there's me, Rachel, who, apart from me, is one of the best singers." Blaine laughed. "Then there's my step-brother Finn-"

"Step-brother?" Mrs Anderson asked. "So, what, you have a divorced parent?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"No, Mom." Blaine said quietly. "Carry on, Kurt."

"Oh, um, well, Ok then." I took a deep breath. "My best friend Mercedes has got an amazing voice, almost as good as mine, and then there's Artie, who's in a wheelchair-" Mr Anderson snorted. "Excuse me, what's so funny?"

"How they accept crippled people into things like Glee Clubs. I mean, they can't even dance!"

"Dad, that's incredibly rude." Blaine said.

"And then, we have our Asian couple, Mike and Tina-" Snort. I was getting annoyed now. "There's Sam, who is now dating Mercedes, who I thought was gay at first-"

"Oh, yes, everyone's gay." Mrs Anderson said sarcastically, and snarky. I was trying my best not to yell at her, like I would at any other bitch.

"There's also Puck, who is really bad, he's been in juvie." Mr and Mrs Anderson shared a look, as if they were sharing a joke between them. "There's also Lauren Zizes, who joined while I was still attending Dalton..." I looked at Blaine, who nodded for me to go on. "And finally, there's are three Cheerleaders: Brittany, who I used to be in a relationship with, Quinn, who used to date Finn, and Santana, who's Satan in the form of a High School Student." Blaine, Mr and Mrs Anderson were staring at me. Sam was looking interested.

"So, there's a dude called Sam, like my name?" She asked. I nodded, nervously. "And you used to be in a relationship with a cheerleader?" I nodded. "But, don't you play for the other team?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded.

"Long story short: I wanted to impress my dad, so I pretended I was straight."

"Ah." Sam said, nodding in understandment.

"So, Kurt," Mr Anderson said, recovering. "Why did you choose to go to McKinley High?"

"I suppose he couldn't afford the tuition." Mrs Anderson snorted poshly. "His dad's probably what, a jobless drunk." Oh, no she didn't!

I jumped up at the same time as Blaine.

"You have no right to talk about my father like that!" I snapped at them. They actually had the nerve to look appalled. Blaine was by my side in an instance.

"Shh, Kurt, it's OK, they're just trying to get to you." Blaine soothed in my ear. He turned to his parents. "Look, you can't talk to people like that! Kurt's been through a lot."

"So, what happened to his mother, then?" Mrs Anderson said. She reminded me of a mean gossipy Cheerleader. Who was Old and ugly. "Probably left the minute she got any indication her son was gay." She sniffed. Sam jumped up, knocking her plate flying onto the floor.

"Just stop it!" She said shrilly. "You're always hurtful and mean! Why?"

"Look, Kurt." Blaine whispered in my ear. He had his arms around me, and I felt safe, despite the fact he was shorter then me. "Let's just go up to my room. We'll let them all cool off down here." I nodded, and let him lead me away from the row that Sam was having with their parents.

Blaine's POV

As soon as we reached my room, Kurt burst into tears. He probably wasn't used to this. I lead him over to my bed, and sat him down, before sitting next to him, and wrapping him in my arms. He fit so snugly in there.

"It's OK, Kurt. It's fine." I soothed.

"Oh, B-B-B-Blaine! W-W-W-What if they don't let me stay here this weekend?"

"Then we'll call your dad, and I'll stay with you all Summer." Kurt looked up at me through tear-stained eyes.

"R-Really?" He sniffed. Even when he was a mess he looked cute. I nodded.

"Of course. Look, this is my fault for suggesting this." Kurt responded with a sniff. I held him tighter to my chest. "Come on, we'll stay here all night, locked away safely in my room." I whispered in his ear. Kurt just pulled away from me, sitting up to look at me.

"Blaine, why did your parents say all them things?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Kurt, don't listen to them." I could see that Kurt was on the brink of another group of sobs, so I pulled him towards me again. Just in time, too, as his sobs echoed around the room almost immediately.

"J-Just when they mentioned my M-M-Mom..."

"Shh-Shh," I soothed. "I know you must miss her. She was an amazing mother, not like mine, from what you've told me." Kurt nodded in my arms.

"She used to watch Beauty and The Beast with me when I was little, before she got ill, and I'd sing all the Belle lines, while she sang all the Gaston lines in a gruff voice to make me laugh." Kurt sniffed another time, and I rubbed his back to try and comfort him. "A-And w-whenever we watched Cinderella, she used to waltz me around the room, and w-wh-whenever they put the shoe on her, w-we'd take turns putting shoes on each other. She'd put a trainer on me, and I'd put an old t-t-t-t-t-t-teddy bear slipper on her." Kurt was literally overflowing with tears. "Oh Marc Jacobs, I must look so awful and babyish to you at the minute."

"Not at all." I said. "You've had a hard night. And day." I added.

"I miss her so much, Blaine. You don't know how jealous I am of you, the fact that you still have your Mom." I didn't know what to say. Luckily, Kurt carried on speaking. "I know that your mum's a bitch and all that, but at least you still have her."

"I know Kurt." I tried to think what might cheer him up. "Hey, why don't I stay round your house for the rest of the holidays or something? Or maybe just a weekend, like you're doing here. And then, we could go out for dinners at Breadstix, musicals...and visit your Mom's grave." Kurt pulled away again and looked up at me.

"Really Blaine?" He asked, blinking his teary eyes. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. You're my boyfriend, Kurt, and I'd do anything for you." I stared into his eyes. "I love you Kurt." It wasn't our first, but it still meant so much to us both.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt gently pressed his lips to mine. After he'd pulled away, he looked at me and said, "So, how about we watch a movie?" I nodded. Kurt stood up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve (OK, he must of been upset if he was doing that!) and looking around.

"The movie pile's on the shelf by the TV." I said. Kurt traced the movie titles on the shelf with his finger, before choosing one out. He turned around, and I caught sight of the title. I rose an eyebrow. "Really Kurt? You want to watch Rocky Horror?" He nodded.

"For Halloween, we put on a performance of Rocky Horror at school. You know, The Glee Club." He gave me puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't resist. I nodded, and he smiled, turning around to put it on. As the movie started, and Kurt joined me on my bed, I began wondering who Kurt had played...

**Well, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be the morning after with the Andersons. **

**Chapter 3 up soon! **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Day with the Andersons

**Chapter 3's up! Thanks to all the reviewers, your reviews are making my day! Anyway, on with Morning with the Andersons!**

Kurt's POV

I woke up to see sunshine streaming through the windows. I looked up, and saw Blaine. We must have fallen asleep like this. Blaine was smiling in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake him up, I mean, what kind of a terrible boyfriend would I be if I woke him up?

I shifted slightly, and suddenly, Blaine's eyes flew open. Well, damn. My plan didn't work. Blaine looked down at me, and continued smiling through a yawn.

"Morning Kurt." He mumbled, pulling me closer to him. I felt a slight thrill whenever I was close to him.

"Good Morning Blaine."

"What's the time?" Blaine looked over my shoulder. He must of had an alarm clock there.

"What's the time?" I repeated sleepily.

"It's nine AM. Nearly time for Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Breakfast had a time here? Of course.

Blaine nodded. "Mom and Dad always have Natalie prepare Breakfast for quarter past nine." I jumped up. "Hey, where are you going?" Blaine sat up.

"I didn't moisturise last night, Blaine, at least let me do it now!" Blaine laughed as I grabbed my overnight bag, which was on top of my suitcase, and looked at Blaine. "Bathroom?" Blaine pointed to a door, not the one that lead to the hallway. "You have your own bathroom?" Blaine shrugged.

"We all do." I shook my head, smiling, and went into the bathroom. If I only had fifteen minutes, then it would of been best to start right away, make a good impression after the previous night.

Blaine's POV

Breakfast was OK, which was a big surprise. At least Mom and Dad didn't say anything from last night.

"Oh, Blaine," Dad said, leaning across the table. Luckily, he didn't see that Kurt and I were holding hands underneath the table, eating with one hand. "I was thinking that you and I could start on fixing my old car this weekend. You can have it after it's done." He eyed Kurt. "I _would_ ask your friend, Blaine, but...I don't think he'll enjoy getting his hands dirty." Oh My God. Seriously? I was just about to say no, but I got interrupted.

"Actually," Kurt piped up. "My dad's a mechanic, and I help him out a lot." My Dad and I stared at Kurt. "So, what's wrong with your car?" Dad cleared his throat.

"I, er, well..." Sam was trying not to laugh, and Mom was looking half pissed, half her usual, false cheery self.

"I could take a look at it, if you want." Kurt said. "I may be gay, but I think I could probably fix your car. Just give me some time to change, and I'll help." I have to admit, it was quite funny, looking at my dad's face go beet red.

"Well, Kurt, if you insist..." Kurt smiled at me.

"Thanks. The car shouldn't take too long to fix." Kurt took a bite of toast.

"Can I help?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No, Samantha." Mom said sharply. "Ladies do not help fix cars. You and I are going shopping for the party tonight." Sam and choked on our toast.

"WHAT?" We both spluttered.

"Don't do that." Dad scowled.

"Yes. We're having a party tonight." Mom said. Holy Crap. Are they doing this on purpose, just to make my life miserable? "Blaine, you already have decent enough shirts and trousers, you can wear them. I'll buy Samantha a _Proper_ dress," At this, she glared at Sam. I bit back a grin, like Sam. Sam had spent half her birthday money from January on a short, ripped, black dress, as well as a whole drawerful of lacy lingerie. My sister, the Tomboy. "Oh, but what will Kurt wear?" Ah. So this is being planned. I could tell by the bitchy tone in her voice.

"Yes." Dad said, with the same tone. "I mean, he can't wear _that_." I looked at Kurt. He was wearing the most stylish sweater, over a shirt and bow tie.

"What's wrong with his clothes?" I asked, _my_ tone sounding pissed off.

"Why, they're girls clothes, Blaine." Mom said. Kurt looked quite upset. I gave Kurt a chaste, supporting grin.

"Fashion knows no gender." I said. Kurt's gorgeous smile returned. (Sigh. How much I wanted to kiss him!) Mom and Dad cleared their throats. Sam was smirking. I looked at my parents. "Anyway, Kurt could borrow some of my shirts."

"Or, I could quickly nip to the store and buy a cheap shirt." Kurt said. Cheap? Ha! Not if I knew Kurt. "Blaine could come with me. I've got some money on me, anyway." Mom and Dad didn't look too pleased, so I jumped in again.

"Sounds like a plan. So, why don't we get started on the car?"

Kurt's POV

"So, what kind of car is it?" I asked. I'd changed into the outfit I'd worn yesterday. ("I only wear the same outfit twice a week if I'm depressed, or doing something dirty, Blaine, it's fine.")

"It's an old Aston Martin. My dad stopped driving it when the new one came out." Blaine was showing me to the Garage, where Blaine's father was (Rather reluctantly) waiting for us. "However, I've wanted to drive it ever since I was fourteen, it's that cool."

"I don't think that your dad likes me." I said quietly. Blaine turned to face me.

"What? Of course he does Kurt, he's just...not used to having a gay son with a boyfriend. He's always thought that it was a phase, but I suppose he sees me actually dating a guy as the final piece of evidence that I'm gay." Blaine sighed. "He'll come around, I think. It's Mom who hates gays, even if her son's one." I felt a little sad for Blaine. My dad was so accepting...and his parents...well, they weren't so.

Blaine wasn't kidding. The Old Aston Martin was just the thing I could imagine Blaine Anderson driving. It was black, and sleek, and looked amazing. "Cool" as Blaine put it.

"So, what's wrong with it?" I asked Blaine and Mr Anderson, who was glaring at us from the corner of the room.

"Show him, Blaine." Mr Anderson said gruffly. Blaine slipped into the car. Mr Anderson motioned for me to get into the other side of the car, so I did.

Blaine obviously couldn't start the car.

"It's been like this for a while," Blaine explained. "I think that it might be the Battery, but Dad said he wanted someone else's opinion." Blaine smiled. "So, what do you think?" I nodded.

"It's the battery. You need to change it." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks Kurt." We got out of the car. Mr Anderson was waiting expectantly.

"So?" He asked.

"It's the battery. All you need to do is change it, sir." I said politely. I was thinking about what Blaine had said, so I decided to try and get him to like me. "Do you have one?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, I can always give you one of my dad's ones. Free of charge, of course." I added, trying to "milk it", as Dad sometime's put it.

"Kurt, you don't have to give us one free." Blaine said.

"Yes, Kurt, we're not poor." Mr Anderson said gruffly. Geez, it was _impossible_ to please these people!

"I know, Sir. But, Blaine and I are...very close," I decided not to call Blaine my boyfriend in front of his parents, just let them get used to the idea first. "And my Dad wouldn't mind giving Blaine a battery for his car if he needed it. My dad knows that Blaine's a great guy." Was it just me, or did Mr Anderson's face show some... happiness? For Blaine? If he did, it didn't last long.

"Fine. Well, then, I suppose you better buy him some new clothes, Blaine."

Blaine's POV

Kurt went mad in the Shopping Mall. Literally. I'd never been on a shopping trip with him before, so I didn't really know what to expect.

Kurt was running around the shops, dragging me with him, trying to find a shirt that met with my (well, Mom's and Dad's, really) consent, but was still stylish. By the time we went into the seventh store, Kurt was no less deterred then when we left the house. I, on the other hand, was exhausted.

"Kurt," I whined. "I'm exhausted! Just borrow one of my shirts, and you'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving without a shirt, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said over his shoulder, striding into the store. I sighed. I followed him into the store.

Kurt was already looking round at a bunch of fancy shirts. He looked over at me, and sighed. "Blaine, don't look bored stupid, OK?" Kurt looked like he wanted to bite his lip, but didn't. It would of ruined his lips, he'd told me a month before. "Look, if you want to go home, that's fine. I'll just make sure I'm back in time for the party." I stared at him.

"I'm not leaving you here, Kurt." I said firmly. "Look, this is a nice one." I picked up a casual check shirt. He looked at it, half interested, half-hesitant. "It'll look amazing on you Kurt. You can pull off anything." Kurt softened, and took the shirt away from my grip.

"It is nice." He pondered. "And, I'm only really going to wear it once..." Kurt looked up and nodded. "Let me try it on, and then we'll go." We headed to the Changing Rooms. I was ready to just collapse in one of those lumpy chairs they left out while your friends changed, and wait for Kurt to show me, but then I noticed that there were none in this shop. Not wanting to stand around awkwardly, I followed Kurt into the Changing Room.

Kurt rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to look away?" I asked awkwardly, as Kurt was just standing there, hands on his hips (which made him look extremely sexy, by the way).

"It'd be nice." Kurt said. I nodded, and did as I was asked. I thought that maybe Kurt would have taken a long time to change, but it was only a minute later when Kurt cleared his throat. "You can look now, Blaine." I turned, and my mouth fell open.

Kurt made the shirt look amazing! He really did! The shirt had just been a plain button-up purple and white checked shirt, but he made it look so casual...so awesome! I must of grinned, because Kurt smiled at me and said, "Like it, huh?" I nodded gormlessly.

"Y-You look..." I tried to find a word that wouldn't explain the dirty thoughts in my mind. Sexy didn't seem like a good one, and "fucking sexy" was even more innappropriate. I gulped. "You look amazing Kurt, really." Kurt's face changed. Suddenly, it had gone from his usual baby-faced cuteness...to a sexy face. Woah! What?

It wasn't like the one's he pulled while we were performing to Crawford...it was a real sexy face. I wondered what had made his face change so. He stepped towards me, and suddenly, he was kissing me! Right in the middle of the Changing Room! Anyone could of burst in, and found us, and we would of been done for! But, despite the danger, I returned Kurt's kiss. If anything, the prospect of getting caught turned me on more. Who cares if someone bursts in, I thought, as I reached up and cupped Kurt's face, I _want_ everyone to know about us! I reached round, and couldn't resist giving Kurt's butt the ever-so lightest sqeeze...and just grinding my still growing erection against his leg...

Kurt pulled away first. He was breathing heavily, almost as much as me.

"Too heated?" I asked. I knew that I'd probably gone too far this time. It was alright to do that when I was getting off in a quiet toilet, but not here! Kurt bit his lip for once.

"B-Blaine, I liked it." Was all he said. "But, I'm n-not really ready to, you know...do it yet. At all. Never mind in a Changing Room." Kurt turned around. "I-I'm going to get changed and buy this. Could you please turn round?"

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt and I were back, we retreated to my bedroom. We hadn't said a word all the way home. Neither of us knew what we could have said. So, I decided to clean a few things up with Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, I just want you to know, that I'd never, ever pressure you." I said as Kurt put the bag down on his still freshly made bed. He looked at me, as if studying me. "I'd never pressure you into sex, I'd never pressure you into staying here...I'd never ever pressure you to buy a shirt that you thought was ugly..." Kurt smiled.

"I know, Blaine." Kurt came over and pecked my cheek. "And I appreciate that. But one day, hopefully, we'll be there." I smiled and nodded. "But for now, I think we better get ready for that party tonight."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Party with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

The Anderson's view of a party was a lot different then the ones I'd been to. First of all, there were no teenagers drinking beer and being irratatingly loud. Well, there were _no _teenagers, except for me, Blaine and Sam. Second, all the adults there were just standing there mingling. It was a Cocktail Party, by the looks of it. Thirdly, it was very formal.

"Good Evening, Samantha."

"How nice to see you, Mr Anderson!"

"Why, Sara, that's a very nice dress!"

Blaine smiled at me as we entered the room. It was a supporting smile, and I thought back to what he'd said in his room. That brought a long-lasting smile to my face, so I nodded to him, so that he knew I was OK to go in.

Everyone was polite to us. Then again, they didn't know that we were gay, did they? I said "Hello" to everyone, not leaving Blaine's side. I was wearing my shirt, and a pair of black Jeans. I had to admit, I looked good. I always did. Blaine was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt with a pair of jeans, and he looked...Well, without having to use Sex-related vocabluary, Amazing! OK, say I _were_ to use Sex-Vocab, then...I would probably say that he looked, as some boys say about their girlfriends... "hardening"... No, if I just thought them thoughts, I'd be stuck in a very embarassing situation indeed...

"Kurt?" I snapped up at the sound of my name.

"Huh?" I asked. Blaine was staring at me worriedly.

"Are you OK? You look a little, I dunno, dumbstruck?" I could feel myself go red.

"I-I'm fine Blaine, don't worry." I looked around. "This is a party?" I asked. Blaine nodded.

"This is why I really don't bring Wes or David round." Blaine told me. I nodded.

"So, what do we do?" Blaine shrugged.

"I haven't been to one of these cocktail party's in years. When I was little, I just said "Hello" to everyone and slink off to play with Sam. But that was before she had unwanted suitors." I looked in the direction that Blaine was looking at. Sam was surrounded by about thirty young boys. Considering that Sam was a Lesbian, I could see that these suitors were, as Blaine said, very, very unwanted. Blaine turned back to me. "I mean, I could always slink off with you, Kurt, but seeing as you went out and brought that Shirt, I think that'd would be a waste of money." I nodded.

However, as Blaine started leading me through the crowd, I began getting the most "sexy" images in my head, about what Blaine and I could of been doing. In the first one, I was on my knees in front of Blaine, giving him an amazing blowjob. I could tell it was amazing, as Blaine was begging for more and more, and was making such arousing noises...

"Kurt." I snapped back into the real world. Blaine was looking worried, and scared. "Kurt, we have to get out of here."

"Why?" I asked. Although, I wasn't actually enjoying this "party". "Blaine, what's wrong?" I hoped I didn't have an erection...

"Please, Kurt," Blaine said, as if trying to keep back tears. I knew in that moment, it was serious. I softened.

"OK, Blaine." I offered my hand, which he took. He began to pull me hurriedly through the crowd of people, ignoring a bunch of Old Ladies crooning for him to join them. Er, No.

Blaine dragged me down flights of stairs. I never knew how big this whole house was! We must of been about ten feet underground! Blaine didn't stop for a while. I heard him sobbing, and I felt my heart constrict. I hated it when Blaine cried. It was probably the fact that I was in love with him, and he was my boyfriend. But whenever Blaine smiled, the world became a better place. I knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. The world suddenly lit up, in my eyes, and everything was fine. Whenever Blaine cried, though, the world seemed to go to pieces.

Blaine finally stopped, and locked a nearby door behind us. Blaine braced himself against it, and started sobbing. I immediately went over to him.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, Kurt!" He sobbed. He collapsed in my arms. I gently stroked his now messy curls, and tried to comfort him. "I can't believe that my parents invited them!"

"Invited who?" I asked in a quiet whisper, fearing his response.

"The guys who k-k-k-k-k-kicked the s-s-s-shit out of me at my old school!" My blood turned cold. Blaine just sobbed more. "Oh, Kurt, I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

"Blaine, shh, it's OK."

"It's just that, Oh, Kurt..." He gulped. "They didn't just bully me."

"Blaine, what did they do?" I demanded.

"Kurt..." He looked at me, scared. "Kurt, they tried to kill me."

Blaine's POV

"WHAT?" I tried to get him to quieten down. "Blaine, what?"

"T-T-T-T-They tried to kill me." I said, tears threatening to overflow. "Kurt, I should of just told you, but, I was scared that you might think I was ugly, because of the scars!"

"Blaine, why... How?" Kurt looked worried.

"T-T-T-They stabbed me. In front of Sam." I took a deep breath. "They followed me home, and started beating the crap out of me..." I took another gasping breath. "And, they wanted to make sure that I couldn't feel my...well, down below." Kurt was looking horrified.

"So, you-you can't have kids?" He asked. The look on his face made me almost lose it and burst into tears again.

"Kurt, it's OK." I grabbed his hands, needing their softness to get through this. Just feeling his hands in mine was enough. "I- The doctor said that I can still have children, and sex and all that. But that's not the point. They beat me until they broke several of my ribs, and beat my head in, so after that, it's a little fuzzy." Kurt didn't look reassured. "But I remember them stripping me down to my boxers, and beating my down-belows again. Then, they tied me to a lamp-post, using my ripped up shirt, and carried on beating me. Hard. I couldn't breath." Kurt's other hand was running down my body (in an non-sexual way), as if wondering what was underneath my shirt. Bruises. They'd faded. My bones were fixed.

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"But then, one of them took a knife out, and started carving into my arm." I rubbed my shirt sleeve self-conciously.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You mean like in Harry Potter?" Kurt whispered, looking scared. I didn't blame him. I still had nightmares sometimes about it happening again.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Then they stabbed me. Sam was on her way home from Soccer practice at school, and she saw." I shut my eyes, as if in pain. I was. I could still hear Sam's nine year old screams ringing in my ears. I heard Kurt gasp. "I passed out. She must of found someone, or grabbed my cell or something, but when I woke up, I was in Hospital." Kurt slid his arms around me. I pulled him to me, wanting to feel his comforting presence.

"W-W-What did your parents do?" Kurt asked. I felt a tear drip onto my shirt. Kurt must of been crying too. I laughed harshly.

"What do you think? My dad said to the Police not to press Charges, and then turned round and said that he was disappointed in me." Kurt let out a noise like a pissed off cat.

"He didn't!" He growled. I nodded into Kurt's shoulder.

"He saw what they'd put into my arm. He thought that the gay had gone ages ago."

"B-Blaine?" Kurt whispered. I made a noise to signal that I was listening. "W-W-W-What did they d-d-do to your a-arm?" I shut my eyes again, and pulled away from Kurt.

"They carved the word "fag" into it." I said. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt up, and showed him. It was no longer a burning red, but it stung all the same. I could hear Kurt's gasp. I thought it was because he was disgusted by me. I quickly put the shirt sleeve down again. "Mom and Dad always make me wear long sleeve shirts, even in the hottest Summers." Kurt grabbed my arm - gently, though. He slowly pulled the sleeve up again, and stared at the cursed word on my arm. Slowly, as if not sure what to do, he bent his head down towards it. I thought that he was wanting a closer look. Great, I thought miserably, he thinks I'm a freak.

Kurt surprised me. He gently lowered his lips, and kissed the first letter, "F", tenderly, as if kissing a newborn baby's head. Then he moved to the other letters. They stopped burning me. They actually seemed to fade into my skin, as if they were only just there. When he was done, he kissed my cheek gently, pulling the sleeve down again on my shirt.

"Much better." I told him, smiling at him lightly. He smiled back. It was that moment that I realised how in love with him I was. I never wanted to leave him, not even to let him go to the bathroom. I wanted, at that moment, to get married, start a family, somehow, with him, grow old with him, stay with him until my dying day, as people often called it.

"Blaine, you don't have to go back to the party. We could always sit in your room and watch a movie." I nodded slowly. I turned to unlock the door. "Oh, and Blaine?" I looked round at him. He was smiling his utterly gorgeous smile, the one that made him completely himself. "That scar doesn't make you ugly. You're still the amazingly handsome, perfect Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's POV

I enjoyed being cuddled up to Blaine. We were sitting in his room, watching Deathly Hallows for the hundreth time. I didn't mind. I'd told Blaine to choose, despite his protests, and wouldn't talk to him until he'd chosen one. Blaine was wide awake, laughing, gasping, and looking enchanted at the movie. It made my heart swell to see my boyfriend so happy. I thought he'd had enough real-life drama for one weekend, let alone one night.

As Blaine pulled me closer to him on his bed, I thought about how open Blaine had been with me. It just showed how much he trusted me. According to Carole, trust is one of the Number One keys to a Relationship. And Blaine had trusted to tell me about every bad thing that had happened to him. He hadn't been afraid to tell me (Well he had, but he wasn't afraid to show his feelings)

"Blaine?" I murmered. He looked down at me.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Why doesn't Harry just kill Voldermort?" Blaine smiled.

"Because, Kurt, that would ruin the story. That, and he can't."

"Oh yeah. Split soul." I yawned. "So, what's going on?"

"Ron's left. Kurt, if you actually watched it, then you'd get it."

"Blaine, I prefer Broadway. Or America's Top Model. I could win that, hands down." Blaine laughed.

"Of course you could, Kurt." Suddenly, there's this eerie music coming from Blaine's TV. This girl (I think she's Hermione) is sitting there, listening to the radio, looking utterly sad. Then Harry (I only knew it was him because of the weird glasses) came over, and offered her his hand. An idea popped into my head.

"Blaine." I said, sitting up. He stared up at me, looking confused. Pretending I was Harry, I offered Blaine my hand. He smiled knowingly, and took it.

As the Harry and Hermione danced on the TV, I pulled Blaine into me, and put my chin on top of his wild mass of curls. The gel had come out hours ago. I preferred him and his hair like that. He laughed lightly, and we began dancing around the room. Blaine lifted his head, and we danced, much like we had at our Junior Prom. His hazel brown eyes met my Glasz ones, and neither of us could look away. That was, until the music stopped, and the dancing from the film stopped, about half a minute after we'd even started. But it was still a moment.

**I've literally re-written this about three times, as my computer started playing up, so I got a bit irritable, and rushed through it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I just love Sam and Blaine's brother-sister relationship, even if most of it is still in my head, and not on here yet. **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Dreams with the Andersons

**Yay! I'm going to see the Glee Live Concert on the 26th this month at the O2! YAAAAAYYY!**

Blaine's POV

Waking up to see Kurt's frame draped over me. Now, that is a way to make me smile when I wake up after a bad dream. It wasn't exactly a Nightmare, but it wasn't pleasant. At least I hadn't woken Kurt up.

In the first one I'd had, Kurt had broken up with me while we were on a date, and announced that he was "straight". Then it had flipped to Mom yelling at Sam, and Dad beating the crap out of Kurt. Finally, Kurt and I were on a date again, and a bunch of kids from my old school were yelling and calling us names.

I looked down at Kurt, who was fidgeting in his sleep, although he was smiling, so it must of been something pleasant. His hair was all over the place, obviously not it's smart self. I kind of liked Kurt's messy look. It looked adorable with his cute little angel face.

Kurt let out a quiet moan. I felt myself go a little red. _What_ the Gaga was Kurt dreaming of? I hoped that it wasn't a moan of pain (I mean, what if I was some how crushing his soft, perfect hands?), but if it wasn't, what kind of moan was it?

_Come on Blaine, don't act so innocent_, a voice at the back of my brain told me. _It's the same kind of moan that you moan everytime you dream of Kurt_.

It clicked.

I mean, I knew that Kurt was just the average High School Teenager, like everyone else. He had his needs. And, I mean, we all had to have at least one sexy dream in our life, didn't we? I'd certainly had enough of them by the time I was fourteen.

But I'd never ever thought of Kurt dreaming one. Especially while snuggled up with me. I wondered who he was dreaming of. Me? One of the other many boys at Dalton or McKinley, that were better looking, and had a lack of scars and bad History? Or, even worse, a _girl_?

_Don't be stupid Blaine, he's gay!_

"Nghh." Kurt mumbled. "Blghghgn." What? I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to wake him up, and embarass him when I told him why I woke up. I didn't want to wait until the dream was over, and there was a...sticky situation. Kurt shifted again. I knew I'd better wake him up; somehow, less embarassing then explaining the cum stained sheets.

I gently nudged him. He didn't respond. Crap. I didn't want to do it too hard, in case I hurt him. I nudged him again, just a tad harder (Crap, now I might of hurt him!). Yet, he remained asleep. It amazed me for a moment how heavy a sleeper he could be.

"Ugh." He mumbled. Suddenly, I felt his leg lift and attatch itself around my waist. This caused a problem of _my_ own. Then, he began grinding against me! I had to bite back a (probably) lusty-sounding moan. It wasn't fair to take advantage of Kurt in his sleep. Yesterday, he'd told me that he wasn't ready. And I loved him so much, that I was prepared to let go of my own needs until he was ready. However, the next moans made my brain flood with sexual thoughts, and confusion.

"Blaine. Ughhhh...fuck, Blaine."

Kurt's POV

_Blaine was giving me a blowjob. A fucking Blowjob. He was moaning, as if he was being pleasured at having my cock in his mouth. I gave a lusty moan, loving all the things that Blaine's amazing Warbler mouth could do. _

_Blaine stopped before I could just blow my load in his mouth. He straightened up, and pressed his red, swollen lips to mine. I returned his kiss eagerly. _

_Blaine was still dressed. Why on Earth was he still dressed?_

_I unbuttoned his shirt (He'd been wearing his Dalton Uniform), while bringing Blaine's lips to my neck, so that he could give me one of those Hickeys I'd heard about at school. It felt absouletly amazing! I'd never felt this good, even when Blaine had first kissed me. _

_I threw Blaine's shirt away from us. Blaine chuckled at my urgency, but I silenced his mouth with mine. I spread my hands all over his chest. He had a six pack! Blaine Warbler had a six pack! I gently massaged his body all over, rolling over his nipples, lightly pressing down on his abs. Blaine moaned something that sounded suspiciously like "Kuuuuuuurrrrrt", before kissing me again on the lips. His hand found my really, _**really**_, hard erection, and rubbed it, so that this "Pre-cum" fluid leaked from the tip. Fuuuuuck..._

_My hand scrambled to find his own erection. How the GaGa I hadn't noticed how big he was before, I don't know. All I could think of was how on Earth he was going to fit! I mean, that's if he wouldn't mind me having him filling me up. I ached for him to be inside me..._

_As I was frotting into Blaine's hand, I felt his hips buck, so I quickly found his Erection, and sqeezed it. _

Blaine's POV

Holy. Shit.

Kurt had just grabbed my cock. My erection. I let out a low moan. Did Kurt know what he was doing? No, he couldn't of...

Shit. Why was I thrusting my hips? I wasn't meant to be thrusting them! I had to wake Kurt up _now_...

No, this was too good...No! Why did my sex brain have to be so...loud and controlling? Why did Kurt's hand have to do _that_?

"Ohhhhhhhhh...God, Kurt!"

Kurt's POV

_"Ohhhhhhhhh...God, Kurt!" I smiled sexily at Blaine. He was bucking his hips erratically, trying to get off. He was clearly aroused. Then again, so was I. As my right hand pumped away at Blaine's cock, I wrapped my other hand around my own, and slowly stroked myself. It felt so fucking good. Wow, I'd never sworn so much, even in a sexy dream. _

_"Oh, Blaine..." I groaned, loving the gorgeous grunts he was starting to make. "Cum inside of me." Blaine froze. _

_"Kurt?" _

_"Yes, Blaine?" I asked in a low voice, trying not to sound confused. One minute ago, he'd been jacking off in my hand, now he was turning me down? _

_"Kurt, wake up!"_

Blaine's POV

"Kurt, wake up!" I nudged him. He was starting to come out of his sleep. "Kurt! KURT!" His eyes shot open.

"Wha?" He asked sleepily. "B-Blaine?"

"Kurt, are you Awake?

"What do you think?" I took that as a yes. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Kurt, you were...grabbing me in my sleep."

"God, where? On your arm?" I went red, and Kurt frowned.

"Er, not exactly." I took a deep breath. "Kurt, you were sort of having a sexy dream, and you were grabbing my...well, my cock." Kurt went redder then a Weasley.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry!"

"Kurt, don't worry..."

"No! I was...molesting you in your sleep!"

"Kurt, don't worry. I just didn't want to have to ask the maid to clean the sheets if we exploded." Kurt was still bright red, eyes filled with tears.

"I-I'm sorry Blaine." He said. "I-I didn't know..."

"Kurt, I swear to God that it wasn't terrible. Actually, I kind of have a little...er, well, big...problem..." We both went even more red. "Come on, why don't we just forget about it, and get dressed or something. Then we can go down to Breakfast." I wiped a fallen tear of Kurt's cheek, and he nodded.

"It-It's just a bit embarassing."

"I know the feeling Kurt. It's especially embarassing when you're in a Dorm with your Warbler friends, and you're caught moaning your boyfriends name while cumming on the sheets." Kurt was staring at me, astounded.

"Your Dorm mates caught you?" He asked, trying not to laugh. "And...you were moaning..._my_ name?" I nodded.

"So, Kurt, we're even now." We both looked at each other and laughed. The door opened, and Sam came in, wearing a pair of my old pajama's (Her ones were all Pink and "Princess-y")

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing." Kurt and I said in unison, like a couple of five year olds you had been caught stealing cookies. We both laughed again. Sam rose an eyebrow at us.

"Then why do you both have dying boners?" We both flushed red, and she started laughing. "Oh. My. God. Blaine!"

**Wow, that's got to be the shortest chapter I've ever written. Oh well. I'm trying to make it as long as possible, but we're now on Sunday...Unless I add Monday? Your choice, readers. **

**JulietMontague505 **

**xxx**


	6. Showers with the Andersons

**OK, do you guys think that I'm mental for thinking that I can publish a book about gays and give all the money to things like LGBT? I don't know. **

**Anyway, my favourite song (not from the Warbler Album :( or one that Blaine sings) is "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty". I always feel unpretty, but this song makes me feel strong again. On the Warblers Album, I absolutely cannot choose. I think "Somewhere only we know" is amazing on Darren Criss's part, though. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Kurt's POV

Have you ever had that problem where your boyfriend's little sister is staring at you, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively after she caught you both with twin boners? Well, it's highly embarassing. And that's not even counting when I'd worn the same outfit twice one week.

"Mom, Dad." Blaine piped up. They looked at him, raising their eyebrows. Looking at Mrs Anderson (Who had been heavily made up everytime I'd had the displeasure to see her), her eyebrows were probably pencilled. "Kurt and I haven't showered since Thursday. I was wondering if, before lunch, we could shower or something." Mrs Anderson raised her eyebrow more.

"I hope you don't mean..._together_...?" She shuddered. Good Gucci. Us gays weren't disgusting filth!

"No!" Blaine and I said in unison immediately. I tried not to catch his eye, or Sam's. She was still making gestures with her eyes and face.

"Well then, that's fine."

"You have your own shower?" I whispered to Blaine. He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that OK?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine!" I said, trying not to get a high voice. I'd forgotten exactly how large this house was. I remembered seeing a shower in Blaine's bathroom. Wow.

After we'd finished Breakfast, Blaine and I went up to his room. At first, we just stood there, awkwardly.

"So," I said. "Who's gonna shower first?" Blaine went red.

"Well, I think you should go. I mean, Roast Dinner's in an hour or something, so..."

"Wait, back a little." I said. "Roast Dinner?" Blaine nodded, embarassed.

"We always have a Roast Dinner on a Sunday afternoon."

"Oh." An idea struck me. "Blaine, why don't we just...shower together?"

Blaine went bright red. I went red too. Of course it was a stupid idea! How could I be so-

"OK." What?

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Blaine nodded.

"I mean, only if it's OK with you." He said quickly. I nodded, sort of nervously.

"Isn't that a bit, you know... intimate?" I asked. Blaine sighed.

"You're right, Kurt." He looked away. "Go on, I can always have a shower later on." I bit my lip and rose my eyebrow.

"Blaine," He looked up. "I'd love to share a shower with you."

Blaine's POV

H.O.L.Y. C.R.A.P.

Never in my dirtiest fantasies did I imagine that I'd be sharing a steamy shower with Kurt Hummel.

OK, so we weren't technically talking to each other, apart from the obvious "Could you please pass the shampoo/conditioner?", and "Thank you". But still, it was quite a tight fit. I could practically feel the curve of Kurt's ass against mine. I took a deep breath and thought of the most un-arousing thing ever; my grandma naked. I'd caught her doing a strip tease to my grandpa when he was ill when I was about seven. He'd been ill. She probably just wanted to give him a little "something-something" before he died. However, I was scarred for life. No wonder I was gay.

No erection turned up, so it worked - for now. However, it started getting difficult when Kurt shifted a little, trying to reach the hard-to-reach places of his hair. I sighed and turned around, putting my hands in his hair. He squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'm just helping you. It got a little uncomfortable with you moving all over the place."

"T-T-Thanks." Kurt stammered. He shivered a little.

"You OK? Is the shower too cold, or...?" I trailed off. Kurt turned round, and suddenly, kissed me. My hands went to his soapy hair, and clung to it. His flew up to pull me further into the kiss. Then one of his hands started trailing lower, and lower...

STOP IT, Blaine! Think naked Grandma Think Naked Grandma THINK NAKED GRANDMA!

Nothing. It was forced out of my head by the fact that Kurt was now touching my ass. My _ass_. Come on, that had to be one of the most amazing feelings you could ever experience.

Kurt moaned into my mouth and slowly slid his tongue along my bottom lip. I moaned, and my hands flew to his waist, trying to get him closer to me. I felt his erection against mine, and groaned. This was _**so**_ amazing. I rubbed myself against Kurt, bucking my hips erratically. The water rushed down our bodies, drenching us, but we didn't care.

I dragged one of Kurt's legs towards me, so that I could put it around my waist, pulling him even more closer. I pulled my lips away from his, and re-attatched them to his neck.

"OH, Blaine!" Kurt groaned, tugging on my hair. "Mhmm." His voice was high. That was good. His voice always got high when he was in pleasure, or excited. "Right there!" I gently bit down on his soft skin, not wanting to hurt him. Kurt practically screamed in pleasure. I wondered if there would be a hickey there later on. In an odd way, I wanted there to be. Just to show that Kurt was _mine_. I hungrily licked at the spot I'd bitten, taking in the saltiness of his skin.

Kurt's hand grabbed my erection. Again. Still, the fact that we were making out in the shower made it Oh so much better! I groaned, thrusting into his hand, feeling it around me.

"Fuck." I breathed. Kurt stopped suddenly. Our eyes had been half closed, and both our eyes opened completely. Kurt looked flushed. The hickey was forming on his neck, purple, and we were both breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry." Kurt breathed. "I-I didn't want it to get t-t-too heated." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. "I wouldn't of been able to stop." There was a knock at the door.

"Blaine?" It was Sam.

"Shit!" I shouted. We hadn't locked the door. "Sam! Just don't come in!"

"Are you in the shower? Where's Kurt?"

"Sam, go away!"

"Is he in the shower with you?" She sounded quite amused. OK, she would probably use this as Blackmail material later, to try and sneak this Maddie girl into her room soon. She sounded like she was pissing herself laughing. "God, Blaine!"

"Shut it before Mom and Dad hear!" The laughing stopped. As much as we bantered, that would be going too far. "J-Just wait outside!"

"Okie-Dokey!" I heard her retreating from outside the door. I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding. I turned off the shower, and passed Kurt a towel from on top of the radiator. Crap. Now I needed to find one for me.

Kurt's POV

Blaine handed me a Harry Potter towel. How sweet. However, this left Blaine still naked. It was only when I stepped out the shower and looked at Blaine's naked figure properly that I stared.

Bruises. Some were fading. They marked his back, his sides, trailing round to his stomach, making pretty purple patterns on his skin. I gave a horrified gasp. Blaine spun round, almost slipping on the hard floor. He was holding a red towel in his hand, wrapping it around his waist.

"Kurt, are you OK?" I stared more. "Kurt?"

"Blaine, you're body...it's covered in bruises!" Blaine's face fell.

"Crap, I forgot about them!" He looked close to tears. I carefully stepped over a pair of underpants and put my arms around him, not wanting him to cry.

"What's the matter? Are they from, you know?" He nodded. I took a deep breath. "I'm not horrified, Blaine. I was going to see them sooner or later." He sniffed, but didn't cry. "Anyway, they're fading. They'll go away. I, on the other hand, will not." Blaine laughed. "Now, I think we should both put some clothes on. I need to moisturise, otherwise my T-Zone will become dangerously dry."

**I'm so tired. I CAN'T WAIT TILL SUNDAY! Glee Live! I was hoping to make my own "Born this Way" T-Shirt, but I suck at that sort of thing, so I'd mess it up somehow. **

**My brain is really warped. That's why I've been writing Klaine shower scenes full of smut. **

**Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Talks with the Andersons

Sam's POV

Blaine and Kurt came out of Blaine's bathroom five minutes later. Both were wearing nothing but towels. I rose an eyebrow.

"Did you guys just shower, or did you actually screw each other?" I asked. Blaine narrowed his eyes at me.

"None of your buissness, missy." I could tell they hadn't done it in the shower. Blaine had secretly told me once that when he did it, he wanted it to be romantic, and actually in a _bed_. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"Roast's cancelled." I said. Blaine let out a noise that showed he was quite pissed off. "I take it that the Roast was the reason you guy's were showering together?" Kurt nodded at the same time as Blaine.

"Why's it cancelled?" Blaine asked grouchily.

"Natasha got ill, so the Maid's got the day off."

"Just fucking perfect." I let out a low whistle. "What?"

"You must be pissed if you're swearing." Blaine smiled lightly.

"I guess I am." Blaine shyly eyed Kurt, going red. "I was sorta gonna piss Mom and Dad off by making out with him at the table." I made gagging noises.

"Make sure I'm gone before then." We all laughed for a minute.

"Anyway, I'm gonna check the Laundry Room to see if I can find something clean to wear." I nodded. "Kurt, I'll be back soon. Sam, don't torture him." I grinned evilly.

"Of course not." I said in a totally not-innocent voice. Kurt gulped audibly. "I'm just messing with you! You put a pair of pants on, and I'll make sure that you're fine without your fella here." Blaine stood there for a minute, before exiting. I turned to Kurt, who was going through his suitcase. I noticed that his bed hadn't been slept in. "So, you must be a very clean person, if you're bed looks totally made." Kurt turned around, holding a pair of boxers. OK, not anything I wanted to see.

"I, er, I've kind of been sleeping in Blaine's bed." I rose an eyebrow, turning around as he put his underwear on.

"Sleeping with Blaine?" I turned around. He nodded. "Blaine Anderson, my older brother who attends Dalton and is gay?" He was going red, and nodded lightly. "And you're gay too?" He nodded. "Hmm."

"I love him." Kurt said, guessing my train of thought.

"Have you done it yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Neither of us feel ready." Kurt told me. "And I'd never pressure him." I nodded, impressed.

"It's just, Kurt, I love my brother... Don't tell him, or anyone else that." I added. He cracked a smile. "And when he got...hurt before he transferred, it killed me inside to imagine life here, with my fucked up, homophobic parents, and no loving, dorky gay brother." Kurt nodded.

"You saw him being stabbed." Kurt said.

"So Blaine told you?" I asked. He nodded. "I still have Nightmares. Blaine used to come and comfort me everynight. I j-just imagine all that b-blood, and I l-lose it." I shut my eyes, willing myself not to cry. I opened them again. Kurt was looking at me sympathetically. "When he went to Dalton, I was alone. So I begged to go to Crawford. I actually wanted to go to Dalton, but it's an all-boys school, so that kind of sucked. So I settled for Crawford."

Kurt came and put his arm around me.

"At first, I didn't have any Nightmares. Then, one night, I had a really bad one. You know, the kind which makes you wake up, drenched in sweat. My dorm mates were sympathetic and all, but it was Maddie that came and helped me, really."

"The Maddie that you're dating?" Kurt asked. It actually felt good to hear that. To hear that we were dating. I nodded.

"Maddie Johnson. She was out as well. Of course, I didn't know at the time that I was lesbian, but, oh well. Anyway, she came and woke me up that night. I felt really sick, so she took me to the toilet, and held my hair back while I threw up. She didn't even seem disgusted. She just cleaned me up, and gave me a glass of water to sip, before giving me a hug." I smiled to myself. "She helped me come out, I suppose. I'd always...suspected. But I didn't really know until I met Maddie."

Kurt's eyes were full of tears. "How sweet." He sniffed. I decided to drop the subject. It was getting too personal now.

"Anyway, Blaine's my older, short brother, and if you hurt him anymore than he's been hurt already, then I swear to God that I will find out where you live, where you go to school, and track your every move, before kidnapping you, destroying your clothes, and castarating you." Kurt looked nervous. I shrugged. "Hey, it's only if you break his heart."

"I-I'd never..."

"I know," I told him, softening. "I see the way you guys look at each other. I'm just glad that Blaine's found someone worth loving, who loves him back. I'm just making sure that Blaine never gets hurt again." Kurt nodded, looking one hundred percent serious. "Good." I gave him a hug. "Thanks for making my brother happy." I whispered to Kurt. He hugged me back.

Blaine's POV

I walked back into my room. Sam and Kurt were hugging. Well, damn. I sure as hell wasn't expecting that. I cleared my throat. They jumped apart.

"Am I interrupting some sort of love fest?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, pretending to look hurt. Kurt and Sam both laughed.

"No," Kurt said. "We did, however, experience some sort of bonding while you were gone." I raised my eyebrow higher and Sam giggled.

"OK, Kurt, what did you do to my baby sister? Sam NEVER giggles!" Sam just giggled even more. "Seriously!"

"Oh, Blainey," Sam said, walking over to me. Let's just say that she may claim to be taller then me, but isn't. Well, she's not far off. "I was just giving Kurt a small little talk." She turned to Kurt. "Hey, maybe Kurt and I could go and see a movie sometime!" Kurt nodded eagerly. Looked like Kurt had now found a new Best Friend. Well, damn. You go for clothes for five minutes and you miss all the action.

"Maybe we can even go shopping!" Kurt exclaimed. Sam nodded.

"I've never been able to keep up with the latest trends, so maybe you can help me!" Kurt nodded again. "Well, I'm gonna go and find something to do, leave you two to carry on with your major make-out session." Sam winked and left. I bit back a smile.

"I absoulutely _love _your little sister, Blaine!" I put on another hurt face.

"I thought that you loved me, Kurt." I said, adding in sad puppy dog eyes. Kurt laughed.

"Oh, but of course I love you more, My Steadman." I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. Ugh. My curls were all over the place. Where was free time and gel when you needed it? I looked up at Kurt. "Come on, I'm getting kind of tired of standing here practically naked."

**Hope you liked it! Remember to leave reviews! **

**I want Season 3 Glee so bad, at the minute! 4 more days till the Glee concert! (I'm probably annoying people by now!)**


	8. Lunch with the Andersons

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Kurt's POV

OK, Blaine and I weren't loud in the shower, were we? The Andersons were staring at us as if we were horrific perverts, who had murdered a teenage girl on her way home from school, and had sex with the corpse since then. OK, maybe I was exaggerating. Well, I wasn't.

Instead of a Roast, we were having some of them posh sandwiches you get at tea parties. I took one randomnly, and bit into it, not wanting to start any conversations. Blugh!

"Kurt, are you OK?" Blaine whispered under his breath. I shook my head, trying not to let the Andersons notice.

"No," I replied, under my breath as well. "That sandwich was shrimp. I'm not all too fond of shrimp." Blaine passed me another one. "No thank you."

"Kurt, don't worry, these are OK." I took a bite. Blaine was right, this was a lettuce and tomato sandwich.

"Thanks."

"So, Kurt," Mrs Anderson said. I looked at her. She was still heavily plastered in make-up. "What time will you be leaving us?" Try not to sound so pleased, Mrs Anderson!

"Oh, well, I was kinda hoping that Blaine would be able to drop me off. If not, then I can always get my step-brother or Mercedes to pick me up." There was more silence.

My phone went off in my trouser pocket. I pulled it out, with great difficulty (I mean, skinny jeans make it impossible to do things like that) and read the text. My eyes widened.

"Damn." I muttered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"My dad just texted me. He said that Finn's injured himself."

"What? How?"

"He was driving to Rachel's house this morning, and he crashed." Blaine's face showed immediate worry.

"What? Kurt, is he OK?" I nodded, trying not to cry. Afterall, I loved Finn still, like a brother. "So, what does this mean?"

"Well, dad's at the hospital with him and Carole, so no one can pick me up." We looked over at the Andersons, who were smirking. Sam was the only other one who looked worried.

"I'm sure he's fine, Kurt." Sam said. She smiled supportingly at me. I gave her a smile back.

"So, how are you going to get home?" Blaine asked. I shrugged. "Well, Kurt, if you want, you're welcome to stay another day or two."

"Ahem." We looked down the table at Mrs Anderson. "I don't remember you asking our permissions first, Blaine. In fact, you didn't even ask if this boy could stay round in the first place."

"Now, Sara," Mr Anderson, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. Our mouths fell open. "The boy's brother is in Hospital, the least we can do is let him stay here another few days, just until their family get sorted, and everything's calmed down." Mrs Anderson looked shell-shocked.

"But, James," Mrs Anderson hissed, glaring at me and Blaine, like it was our fault. "Why don't you just drop him home?"

"Because, Sara, his parents are probably worried enough as it is, and maybe they just need some time alone with...umm," He turned to me. "What's your brother's name again?"

"Finn."

"Right. His parents probably want some time alone with Finn." At Mrs Anderson's glare, he sighed. "Look, I'll call his parents and check with them, OK?"

Blaine's POV

After Lunch, Dad picked up the house phone and asked for Burt's mobile number. Kurt gave it to him, and I put my arm around his shoulder. I felt really bad for Kurt. I hoped that Finn wasn't too badly injured. I hoped that Kurt would be able to stay a little longer. I wanted a lot of things.

Dad put the phone to his ear. Sam, Kurt and I waited with bated breath.

"Hello?" Dad said into the phone. There was someone speaking on the other end of the line. "Am I speaking to Burt Hummel?" More talking. "Hello, yes, I'm James Anderson, Blaine's father." Pause. "Yes...No, Kurt's fine. At lunch today, he received a text from you, about Finn...Yes, I understand, sir, Blaine's been in hospital a few times..."

Kurt nuzzled into my side.

"Listen, Blaine was wondering whether it would be OK if Kurt could stay around for a couple more days...Yes, well, I thought that it might be useful, as you and your wife probably want some time alone with Finn...Of course sir." He turned to Kurt and I. "Kurt, your father wants to talk to you." Kurt nodded, breaking away from me. He took the phone, shaking. I wondered if he was cold - although he was wearing a cardigan.

"H-hello." Kurt said shakily into the phone. I could hear some of Burt's voice on the phone. "I-I'm fine dad. How's Finn?" I heard Burt say that Finn was asleep. "Great...No, I'm...I'm having fun...No, Blaine's been looking after me...Yes, they-they're very nice." Kurt stood there for a minute. "OK, Dad." He turned to me. "He wants to speak to you, Blaine." I took the phone gently from Kurt's shaking hand.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound as dapper as possible.

"Blaine? Is that you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are your parents OK with Kurt staying a little longer? I don't want to force his company on them if they don't want it."

"Oh, no, sir, my parents don't mind. They've been enjoying his company very much."

"I don't doubt that, Kid. It's just, you know, Kurt's very...flamboyant." I bit back a smile.

"No, my parents don't mind."

"Right, well, Finn's not too injured, so he'll be better in a few days. I want you to make sure that Kurt doesn't worry, as he no doubt will."

"O-Of course, Mr Hummel." I turned to Kurt. "Kurt, do you want to speak to your dad again?" Kurt nodded timidly. I spoke into the phone again. "I-I'll just pass you onto Kurt." I gave Kurt the phone. Kurt looked close to bursting into tears.

"T-Thanks Dad." He said. I turned to Sam.

"Sam, w-why don't we leave Kurt to talk with his father alone for a minute?" I forcefully dragged Sam from the room, and out into the hallway.

"Will his brother be OK, Blaine?" Sam asked. I knew she knew how Kurt must have been feeling; to have your brother in hospital. I bit my lip, putting my arm around Sam's shoulder.

"He's fine, Sam. Just a bit hurt. Nothing deadly." I pulled her into me, so that her head was exactly level with my shoulders. "You see, we have to be supportive to Kurt, OK?" She nodded. Kurt came out after a few minutes, sniffling. "Kurt?"

"The Doctor said that Finn's broken his leg, but it should be off before the end of the Holiday." Kurt said. Sam pulled herself away from me, and gestured for me to go over to him. I put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Look, how long do you need to stay?" I asked, pulling him closer to me.

"Two days at least." Kurt sniffled. It broke my heart to see Kurt so upset.

"Look, if you want to go and see Finn at the hospital, you can go. I'm not going to make you stay, Kurt."

"No." Kurt shook his head in my shirt. "I want to stay here Blaine, with you." I was left speechless. He pulled himself away from me, and gave me a watery smile. "Would I be too much of a pain if I asked to watch a movie upstairs with you?" I shook my head, smiling at him back.

**Tell me what you thought! Also, I love this story so much, that's why Kurt's staying there longer... :D**


	9. Arguements with the Andersons

Blaine's POV

My parents have always fighted. It started before Sam was born. Well, actually, just a few months before she was born.

Mom would always send me to bed, and I'd know that a full fight was going to come on. I'd hug my Dad goodnight (Mom couldn't bear to wrinkle her clothes) and scamper up as fast as my short legs would carry me.

First they would yell. Then they'd get louder and louder, until I could hear them, even with my bedroom door locked, and my covers pulled right over my head. One time, when I'd been eavesdropping, they'd hit each other. On some occasions, I'd hear some quiet apologies, just barely audible, then lots of sighing, and the table downstairs being moved. Of course, at four years old, you don't really register that your parents are fucking on the table where you eat all your meals and such.

The first time I ever asked them why they were fighting, I thought that my Mom was going to hit me. Dad got there in time. That was when I was four, and still thought that I was going to marry a nice girl, and have lots of pets and babies, and a big house with a white gate. I never thought that I was gay. Hell, I didn't even know what "gay" meant, although Dad did used to say things like "look at that queer" if there was a very obvious gay person on TV.

After Sam was born, we hired the Maid, Julia. She knew Natalie, who was our cook of sorts. She didn't just look after the two of us, she was also Sam's wet nurse for a little while, having had Natasha around the same time. Julia dropped me off and picked me up from school everyday. Julia helped us with our Homework. Julia cleaned our rooms. Julia cooked us Dinner. Julia tucked us in and gave us a kiss Goodnight. Julia cleaned me up if I hurt myself. As I got older, and came out, Julia supported my decision. Julia was the one who marched down to the school when I'd had the shit kicked out of me. Julia washed me if arm started hurting or bleeding. Julia changed my bandages. Usually, Julia met me at Dalton when it was the Holidays. In fact, Julia actually took me up there on my first day to Dalton. She took Sam to Crawford on her first day.

What did our actual mother do? She had sex with Dad (If it _was _him) and got us. Gave birth to us. So, absoulutely nothing, in other words.

I wanted Kurt's family. They were so loving, and accepting..._and_ normal. Normal, as in, not having a Maid (Although I loved Julia). I envied Kurt for having such a nice, loving family. I'd been out for years, and neither of my parents had accepted it.

Mom and Dad were having another one of their rows. I tried not to let Kurt hear, in case it upset him, but he seemed more concerned for me.

"Blaine? Are you OK?" I nodded numbly.

"I'm used to it." I said quietly. Kurt put his arm around my waist and we walked like this to our room (Well, it was kinda Kurt's room as well, just for the next few days).

As soon as we reached the room, Kurt sat down on his bed (Finally touching the perfectly made bed!) and looked up at me.

"Blaine..." He paused. "A-Are you sure you're OK?" I nodded. "I-It just feels weird, you know, to hear s-someone's parents fight." I shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Kurt's eyes widened.

"You're _used_ to it?" I nodded, and Kurt continued to look shell-shocked.

"Come on, it you don't want to listen, we can always watch a movie." Kurt snapped out of his state of shock, and nodded numbly. Kurt wondered over to the stack of DVD's, while I rummaged throught the drawers to my desk. He ended up picking out Romeo and Juliet ("That's Sam's." I said, blushing, while Kurt rose and eyebrow and smiled), and we sat there, with the volume as loud as we could without it blaring so loudly that we'd end up deaf.

But we could still hear them.

"-ALL YOUR FAULT!-"

"-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CARRIED HIM!-"

"YOU'RE HIS FATHER! YOU DIDN'T MAKE HIM MANLY ENOUGH!"

"HE COULD OF BEEN ANYONE'S KID!"

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?"

"YOU SLEEP WITH EVERY GOD DAMN MAN THAT WALKS THROUGH THAT DOOR!" I hear the echo of a slap. I winced, and Kurt pulled me into him, so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Well," Mom said. "At least I don't sleep with the Maids." The volume rose again. "WHY did you let that...that...that THING stay!"

"SARA! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR YOUR SON TO BE IN HOSPITAL, BUT NOOO, YOU WERE TOO FUCKING BUSY ORDERING JULIA AND OUR OTHER FRIENDS AROUND! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER DID ANYTHING FOR _OUR_ SON?" I heard Mom sniff.

"James, he's a disappointment..." I buried myself into the crook of Kurt's neck, wanting to block it all out. "I knew the first time I laid eyes on that "Hummel" boy that Blaine was confused...Them boys at his old school must of made him feel pressured..."

"That's ridiculous, Sara..."

"No, James, it's not. That Kurt boy is bad for Blaine, I mean, did you see the way he just _assumed_ that Blaine wanted him to come home?"

"Bullshit," At least Dad was thinking what I was thinking. "Blaine obviously likes this Kurt kid, and I for one think that he's a nice lad..."

"You didn't think that when he first came..." Mom said coldly. "Or when Blaine was lying in a hospital bed, dying." I heard her footsteps, as she probably walked away from my Dad. I sniffed loudly, and Kurt drew his eyes away from the closed bedroom door.

"Blaine?" I sniffled, letting him know that I was listening. "I...I don't know what to say..." I stood up, ignoring Kurt's hands trying to pull me back. I crossed my arms, my back to Kurt, and scowled to myself.

"Why can't they...well, Mom, accept that I'm gay? It's no different then just being straight, except that I like boys instead of girls." I turned to face Kurt. "Do you know how often I've heard them fight like that?" Kurt shook his head, Glasz eyes full of tears. "Thousands of fucking times."

"B-But surely..." Kurt took a deep breath. "Surely your Mom will get over it?" I laughed harshly.

"Yeah, when pigs fly and Voldermort joins Dumbledore's Army." Kurt looked confused.

"What?" He cocked his head. I let out a frustrated noise.

"Forget it." Kurt frowned at me.

"Don't get annoyed at me, Blaine!" Kurt told me, his fists balled up. "I'm not trying to do anything! So don't get all annoyed at me!"

"I'm not annoyed at you!" I didn't look at Kurt. "You don't know what it's like for your parents to always fight." I said quietly.

"I'm trying to understand, Blaine, I'm trying!" Kurt said in frustration. "But I can't stand it when you get the hump with me just because I don't understand!" I blinked.

"Kurt," I said, my voice hurt. "I don't want to fight." Kurt's face softened.

"I don't want to either, Blaine." He came over and gave me a hug. "I love you, and I never want to fight with you." I wrappped my arms around him, and sniffled, willing myself not to ruin his soft cardigan.

"I love you too Kurt." I tightned my hold on Kurt. He smelt nice. We jumped apart, however, as gunshots erupted loudly from the TV. I thought that the gunshots were real, so I immediately pulled us away from the sound, protecting Kurt. We both slammed into the floor. Luckily, Kurt landed on me, so he wasn't hurt. I, however, felt my head hit the side of the bed, and swore very loudly.

"Fuck!" I hissed. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckity Fuck." I felt Kurt pull my hands way from where I was clutching my head. I heard his breath catch.

"Oh, Blaine..."

"Is it bad?" I asked through my teeth. Kurt nodded.

"It's already starting to bruise...black." I groaned. "It'll be fine...Where did it catch you?" I pointed to the top of my head.

"Crap, it hurts...Are you OK?...I kinda panicked...thought it was an actual gun...stupid TV..."

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt's hands were gently making their way to the side of my head. He pressed down lightly, and I hissed. His hands flew back. "Sorry."

"No, Kurt, it's fine, just a little tender." He lightly touched it again. It hurt so bloody much, but I tried not to let Kurt know that. He leaned down and kissed it. As Kurt pulled away, I looked into his eyes. At that moment, he also looked into mine. Earth seemed to stand still, as Kurt leant in and touched his lips to mine passionately. Despite the throbbing in my head, I sat up as best as I could, and kissed him back. Wow, we'd kissed a lot, but his lips still seemed so perfect, and soft. Kurt's hands gently made their way to my hair, and pulled me towards him. Our lips broke apart, breaking for air, as we leant in again and kissed. The feel of his lips moving against mine was so right.

My hands wondered up to his back. He gasped into my mouth, exposing his tounge. I gently touched it with mine. It felt sooo good. Movie forgotten, we were making out on the floor by my bed. My hands went lower and lower down Kurt's body, and his hips bucked a little. I groaned, giving into temptation, and met his thrusts. Kurt and I groaned in unison at the friction caused my such an act. Kurt pulled me closer to him, his hands still in my mad hair, and bit my lip.

I gasped at the slight pain, but after that, it was just pleasure. I became very aware that I was getting an erection, so I shifted a little so that Kurt was now frotting into my hip and not my groin. However, the erection just grew and grew. It was OK in the shower, but I didn't want to feel like I was pressuring Kurt into this. And what if he thought I wanted to "do it" with him? Finn was in hospital. Making out with him was fine, but making him do it, well, that was something different. Another point was, I didn't want Kurt to know how close I was.

My pants were **_so_** fricking tight. I wanted nothing more then to undo the button and zipper of my jeans and rub against something, preferably my hand or Kurt. I kept my hands on Kurt's butt. I really wanted to take him there and then (Or have him take me)...STOP it Blaine! My hips were bucking like mad. One would of thought my lower half was being electrocuted. Kurt obviously noticed, smirked, and went lower and lower, to suck on my neck...

God Damn it! I was close...

Then it was over. I came. I groaned out Kurt's name, along with the words "fuck", "this", "feels", "so", "fucking", and "good". Kurt continued to kiss me all over, until I'd pretty much passed out.

"Blaine?" I looked up at Kurt.

"That felt good." I said hoarsely. Kurt smiled, and ran a hand through my hair.

"How's your head?"

"Barely noticing it."

**I'm so tired. :) The reason I'm smiling is because I've just got back from the Glee Concert, and I screamed "DARREN! DARREN I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" Over and over, as well as "CHRIS! WE LOVE YOU!" **

**Oh, yeah :) Quite funny. If you were there at the afternoon performance, while Brittany was introducing that skit that has Blaine and Kurt in it, and she says something about "getting someone she can actually get" no one knew who she was talking about, and she was just like "Come on, who is it?" I yelled "SANTANA! SANTANA!" And everyone just stared at me. :D Peeing myself laughing. However, I'm wearing the most awesome shirt:**

**It's a blue one with the Dalton uniform on the front, and the Dalton Academy logo on the back, as well as "Glee Live 2011" and the concert dates. **

**Review!**


	10. Exploring with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

"Oh. My. Freaking. God."

I winced.

"Sam, shut it." Blaine hissed.

"When Mom and Dad see, they're gonna freak!" Sam turned to me. "Did you actually bash his head in while you were having sex?" I went red.

"No, Sam," Blaine scowled. "I got shocked as I heard a gunshot on the TV and thought it was a real gun, so I pulled Kurt with me, and I bashed my head in on the bed." Sam was fighting back a smirk.

"Right." She said. "Anyway, Mom and Dad said that Tea's ready, so you're gonna have to explain that to them." She turned to me again, her face softening. "Hope your brother gets better, Kurt." She kissed my cheek and left Blaine's Room. I stood there, confused.

"Well," I said. "I guess we should go and find some ice."

"Why ice?" Blaine asked.

"Because, Mr Warbler, you're head is swelling, and not in the egostistical way either." Blaine frowned.

"My head's fine...maybe my pants were ruined, but they're in the the wash."

"Blaine, you bashed you head pretty bad on the bed. You've got a bruise that's making your head swell to the size of a melon. You need some ice, or Arnica gel at least, on your head." Blaine shook his head, only to wince slightly. I put my hands on my hips. "Blaine, I'm not going to leave you alone until you do put some gel on your head." Blaine smirked.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Blaine teased, pulling me into his lap. I pulled myself away reluctantly.

"Gel. And not the type you put in your hair." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'll get Julia to take a look at it then."

"Who's Julia?" I asked.

"The maid." I frowned.

"Blaine, whenever Finn leaves his clothes on the floor, and I end up picking it up because he's 'busy', as he calls it, I then tell him what my Mom told me."

"What's that?"

"That we don't have maids or servants in this house." Blaine smirked.

"Well, Julia is our maid. I mean, Sam and I have always seen her as a Maternal figure, but that's beside the point."

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't really know." Blaine said a little sheepishly. "She could be cleaning some of the bedrooms, or helping prepare Tea, or she might be out buying ingredients...oh, or she and Natalie could be down in the kitchens chatting." My mouth dropped. "Too much?" I nodded. "OK, well, let's just find Julia."

I followed Blaine out of his room, not really sure where we were going.

"Where should we check first?" I asked, shutting Blaine's bedroom door behind me.

"Let's try Sam's room."

"Where's that?"

"Down the hall."

Blaine's house (Was it that?) Had so many rooms! I tried counting them, including the rooms I'd been in before, but I gave up after five. I wondered how many of these rooms were bedrooms, and how many were just other rooms.

Blaine pushed Sam's door open. I frowned.

"Don't you think she could be in there?" I asked, not wanting to piss Sam Anderson off. Part of that was because she was one of my newest friends. Another point was that, despite being only thirteen, she looked strong enough to kick the crap out of me. And that was no exaggeration. Blaine shrugged.

"She said Tea was ready. She'll have gone downstairs to help Julia or something. And if by some chance she is in here, she'll only kick our shins in." At the look on my face, he laughed. "I'm kidding, Kurt!"

Sam's room was painted differently to the rest of the house. It was a light green colour, sort of cool green, and she'd stuck photo's up on the wall by her bed. I stepped over a pile of books that were laying on the floor, and had a look at the pictures.

Blaine was grinning at me. Well, Blaine looked about seven, and he was hugging a tiny little girl with small dark bunches tied up with white hairbands. The little girl was wearing a pair of dungarees over a pink T-Shirt, and a pair of white socks, with blue trainers, while grinning, showing gaps in her teeth. Blaine was wearing a Buckeyes shirt that was too big for him, as well as, from what I could see, a pair of jeans. I guessed that the little girl was Sam. It brought a smile to my lips, just looking at this photo.

I looked at another one. Sam looked about nine, and Blaine looked thirteen. I realised, with a bit of horror, that Blaine was in hospital in this one. He was sitting up, with Sam sat under his arm, looking quite relieved. Blaine looked like he was struggling to smile. Sam's eyes looked red. She must of been crying before the picture was taken. Sam was wearing a blue shirt with a pair of jeans. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, as I'd always seen it, although she you could tell she was younger. Blaine was wearing bandages underneath a checked shirt that Sam must of brought him from home.

I looked down at Sam's bed, which I was now standing by. She had light blue bed covers and a very white pillow. Stuffed under the cover, looking snug, was a small teddy. I gently touched the top of it's head, smiling to myself.

"Ah." I heard Blaine say from behind me. He was smiling lightly. "That's Tilly, Sam's friend." I nodded. "It's a bit manky, as she's had it since she was about three months old, but she still sleeps with it every night." I nodded again, and turned back to the wall.

The next picture that caught my eye was one that looked quite recent. It was taken outside, and Sam was sitting there, smiling, her hair down for once, wearing a baseball cap. Next to her, a girl with long dark blonde hair, also wearing a baseball cap, sat there, an arm around Sam's shoulders, smiling, showing a lot of shiny white teeth. The sun seemed to be shining on them. Sam and the girl were wearing tank tops, and shorts. They seemed to be sitting on a picnic blanket.

The one next to that was of the same girl and Sam. This time, they were both sitting, legs crossed, on a bed (I guessed this was Crawford Dorms). They were both wearing Crawford Uniforms. Sam's hair was tied back in it's usual ponytail, and the other girl had long dark blonde curls flowing all around her. I noticed that they were holding hands, their heads close together, black against gold. They seemed to be giggling, their eyes not focused on the camera, but on each other.

I turned to Blaine, who was now standing directly behind me, also looking at the pictures. "Is that Maddie?" Blaine nodded.

"I guess so. Sam did tell me about Maddie when I was at Dalton, and this looks like her according to Sam." I looked back at the pictures.

"Sam must really like her." I noted, looking around to see more photo's of the two. I turned back to Blaine. "Come on, let's find Julia, so that we can sort your head out, Blaine."

We shut Sam's door, making sure nothing looked out of place. If it did, we'd be dead.

"Where next?" I asked. Blaine looked thoughtful.

"Let's try the kitchens."

Blaine lead me quietly down the stairs. His hands felt warm, and I gratefully clung to them. Blaine seemed to notice this, and sqeezed my own hand back. Blaine lead me past the Living Room, and into the Dining Room, where we'd eaten every meal. He took me through a door, and suddenly, I was facing a staircase going downwards.

"Another basement?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He went a little red.

"Kinda. The one we were in last night used to be connected to the kitchens, but then we sorta walled it off." Blaine began to pull me gently down the staircase, so that he was in front of me.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I used to come down here at night and get lost. Anyway, it was easier for Mom and Dad to find me if I ran down here and hid. They could hear which staircase I was going down, and that was it. I was dead." He sounded a little regretful.

"Why did you used to run?" I asked. He shrugged. It was getting lighter now.

"Well, I hid down here everytime I got sick of them fighting, then shagging each other senseless. When I was younger, before I knew what shagging was, I just hid here so I couldn't hear them yell." His shoulders slumped. "Half the time, they usually yelled at me, and when it wasn't me, they were always yelling at each other _about _me." He shook his head, as if trying to clear memories. "Anyway, welcome to our Underground Kitchen."

I gaped. The room was spectacularly lit. There was all sorts of cooking appliances here, like cookers, microwaves (All top of the range, of course), as well as Fridges and Freezers. And there wasn't just one of each. There was about five of each item around the room.

A woman tinier then Rachel Berry (Rachel! And Rachel is tiny!) came up to us, beaming at Blaine. She had a few wrinkles, but looked very good, nonetheless. She looked Asian, and had bright brown eyes.

"Ah, Blaine!" She said, coming over. She gave Blaine a big bear hug (something I didn't expect from such a tiny woman), and laughed. "You're getting so big!"

"Ah, thanks, Julia." She gaped at him.

"What happened to your head, B?" I guessed that she had certain nicknames for Blaine and Sam. He laughed it off.

"Just banged it, Jules." He turned to me, grinning madly. This was the first time I'd seen him happy outside his room since I'd gotten here. "Jules, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." He grinned even more at the word. I smiled warmly at Julia, already liking her.

"Kurt Hummel." I said, shaking her hand. She then gave me a big hug (I was right about it being a bear hug), and smiled.

"So, you're my baby's boyfriend?" She asked. I nodded, going red. Blaine also went red at the nickname. She turned to Blaine, and winked. "He's good looking, B, don't worry." Blaine and I went a little redder. "Now, what can I do for you two? And where is Sammy? I haven't heard from her yet!"

"Sam sloped off earlier," Blaine said. "And I wanted to show you off to Kurt." Julia's cheeks coloured.

"And," I added, making Blaine groan. "Blaine needs to have his head checked." Julia nodded, somewhat seriously.

"How bad was it?" She asked.

"Well, he swore several times when he hit it." I said, cheerfully. "However, on a more serious note, it's gone black." She nodded.

"Right," She said, pulling Blaine over to a little cardboard box by the side of a cupboard. She motioned for me to follow. "Sit." He did so. She gently prodded his head, making him wince and hiss.

"Can Kurt hold my hand?" He asked. Julia stepped back and folded her arms.

"How old are you?" She asked, but rolled her eyes. "Fine." I went to Blaine's side, and grabbed his hand.

"How old are you?" I repeated, copying what Julia had done. She laughed.

"Oh, Blaine, this boy is a keeper!"

"Yes he is." Blaine said, smiling at me. However, that smile was wiped off his face when Julia continued to prod.

**Basically, I'm now planning a sequel, which is set very far into the future ;) However, as I know there's a lot of stories currently like that on this website, I just want to say that the story is as original as I can get it at the minute. However, I will finish this one first. **

**Review! I know this pretty much sucks, this chapter, but I have writers block :( Oh well. **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Sick with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

The Anderson's were staring at me again. Well, first they'd stared at Blaine and his now purple forehead and eye. Then they'd stared at me, as if it was my fault. Well, damn.

"Blaine?" Mr Anderson asked. "Er, what happened, you know...?" He gestured to the area.

"I tripped." Blaine said, utterly dapper. "I tripped over a pair of pajama's I'd left out." Mr and Mrs Anderson obviously didn't believe that.

"Oh, and you also bruised your neck." CRAP! I resisted temptation, and didn't glare at Mrs Anderson, who was probably smirking to herself. CRAP!

"Like I said, I tripped." Blaine said, utterly calm. He looked down at his meal. "Julia cleaned me up." He said. He was probably hoping they'd be jealous. In fact, they looked the very opposite; not bothered. I balled my fists under the table. How could they not care that they're son had bashed his head in, yet, it mattered if he liked boys? It was more ridiculous than the fact that I hadn't had a facial in over a week.

I took a bite of my dinner. It tasted delicious. Julia had winked at me when she served mine, and I'd done my best not to go red.

"This is very nice." I said, more to Julia, who was standing by the door. She smiled at me. However, Mr and Mrs Anderson seemes to think that I was complimenting them, and smiled icily, nodding towards me. Then, there was silence, except for the noise of knives and forks.

"So," Mr Anderson said, going a little red. "W-What did you boys do up there?" I blushed violently.

"W-We watched a movie." I said, not mentioning that it was Romeo and Juliet. Mr Anderson seemed rather relieved, while Mrs Anderson didn't seem bothered still. That really pissed me off.

"So, Kurt," Mrs Anderson said, suddenly glaring at me with a look of utter hate. I did my best not to wince in my seat. "How long will we be...graced with your company?" She put on a sickly sweet smile.

"I, um.." I said, feeling kind of thrown off. "Until Finn gets better, I guess, so not too long..."

"Good," Mrs Anderson said, still sickly sweet. "It's just that my cleaning staff have a lot of cleaning to do, that's without your prescence in the house." Blaine and Mr Anderson choked on their food. I didn't really get why.

"Mom!" Blaine said at the same time Mr Anderson said "Sara!" She shrugged innocently.

"What?" She asked, her voice light. "It's just that, as you know, James, people like Kurt can be very different to clean up after."

"Well," I said, interveening. I thought she was talking about my gender. "I'm pretty much the cleanest in my house. So, you don't really need to worry. In fact, I could probably help clean if that's what you're worried about." Mrs Anderson smirked at me.

"I don't think you quite get me, Kurt." She said. At that moment, I knew what she meant.

It was because I was gay. She thought that the house needed to be cleaned because I was in it, and I was gay. She thought that Blaine wasn't really gay, or that they could change him, but she thought that I was filthy, because I was gay.

I could tell by the icy edge in her already cold eyes, nothing like Blaine's warm hazel ones, or Sam's bright blue. She looked at me as if I was evil. As if I wasn't a person.

I suddenly felt sick.

"B-Blaine." I whispered absently, looking down into my lap. He (And the other Andersons and Julia) looked at me. "I-I don't feel too hungry... Actually, where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Down the hallway," Julia said. I nodded, excusing myself quietly, before running in said direction, hand over my mouth. I made it just in time, before throwing the contents of my stomach up. I tried not to get it on my cardigan (It was one of a kind!), but I couldn't control where it went. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine. I stopped throwing up after a moment, and sniffed. "Oh God, Kurt." I felt him pull me away from the toilet. I fell into his arms, exhausted. "Was it something you ate?" I shook my head, trying to stop the tears pouring from my eyes (For some reason, I always had tears in my eyes when I threw up heavily. Maybe it was the force of the sick). "There, Kurt, it's fine. We all throw up." I shook my head, shutting my eyes. "Kurt?"

"Blaine, just go back. Your parents will wonder where you are."

"No, Kurt." He said firmly. "Don't argue, I want to stay with you, at least until you feel better." I buried my head in his chest, feeling his soft shirt against my head. I nodded lightly. "Come on, let's go and lay you down, so that you can sleep."

"W-What about your bathroom?" I gulped. "How bad is it?" Blaine paused for a minute.

"Well, most of it went in the loo. However, a few chunks did somehow miss the toilet." I groaned quietly. I didn't really want to clean this up. "It's OK, Kurt, I'll clean it up. I'll just bring you upstairs and clean it up."

"No, Blaine, I made this mess."

"Kurt, if you argue with me, I will force you up them stairs and bind you to the bed."

"Fine, then."

Blaine's POV

I gently helped Kurt up the stairs. He felt so little in my arms. I heaved him up the last step and began helping him to my room. He didn't even retaliate. I didn't know what had made Kurt sick all of a sudden. Julia's food was always cooked perfectly. He was fine earlier. It made little sense.

I gently nudged the door open. I laid Kurt down on his bed, which happened to be the closest one, and gently pulled the covers over him. He let out a whimper of protest, but I gently shushed him, like Julia used to do with me and Sam if we'd had a Nightmare when we were little. He settled down, and murmered something. "Huh?" I asked, stroking his soft brown hair.

"My suitcase. There's something in there that I really want."

"What?"

"You'll know when you see it." I opened Kurt's Suitcase. A pillow was at the bottom.

"Is it the pillow?" He nodded weakly from underneath the covers. I gently extracted it from his case, not wrinkling his other belongings. "Why do you need this?"

"That was my Mom's old pillow. It still smells like her. It helps me sleep when I can't." I nodded, understanding. "Thanks."

"Look," I told him, feeling his cheek in the palm of my hand. "I'll be straight back. Do you think you can manage some water or something?" He nodded.

"Just water." He whispered. I nodded and tucked him even more. I pecked him on the cheek and shut the door quietly behind me as I left.

As soon as I'd gone downstairs, I kinda regretted my decision to clean it up. It stank.

Julia was already in there. She was scrubbing away.

"Julia," I said, trying not to slip on a chunk of Kurt's sick. "You don't have to do this." She stared up at me with a hard look on her face. She softened a little.

"I'm paid to do this, B, I've got no choice."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"I've been doing it for years." She turned back to scrubbing. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's laying down. He seemed exhausted." Julia nodded approvingly. "Listen, thanks. Do you want some help?" She shook her head.

"You might mess up." She teased. I grinned. "Now, go look after Kurt." I nodded, regretfully leaving Julia to clean the sick. I headed for the kitchen and grabbed some water for Kurt. He needed to keep hydrated, especially after throwing up. I also grabbed a couple of biscuits for myself, as I'd not even finished my dinner. However, maybe later on, when Kurt was better, I could sneak down and grab one or two for him.

Kurt was fast asleep when I came back upstairs. I watched him sleep for a while, quietly munching on my biscuits, listening to his gentle snores. He looked at peace, so I quietly turned off the lamp I'd been using and changed into my pajama's. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't want to go to sleep, if I was honest, but I didn't want to watch a movie in case I woke Kurt up.

In the end I settled for watching a movie - not one with guns though. I settled for Ghost, and hummed along with the music under my breath. I wished desperately that Kurt was awake, and that we could of been cuddled up together. I sighed to myself, and continued to watch Ghost, not really watching it.

Kurt's POV

I opened my eyes. Blaine was humming to himself. I looked at the TV, and Ghost was on. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Mom's pillow. Even after all these years, it still smelt exactly like her. I opened my eyes again. Blaine was staring at me. I smiled weakly at him. I still felt sicky, but less so then earlier.

"Hey." Blaine said in barely a whisper.

"Hey." I whispered back. Blaine slid off his bed, grabbed a bottle of water from the side, and gently padded over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Better." I said. I struggled to sit up, with Blaine helping me, and Blaine passed me the bottle of water. I took a few sips, before putting the lid back on the bottle. "So, why are we watching Ghost?" Blaine shrugged.

"I needed something to do. Julia wouldn't let me clean the bathroom, and I didn't want to wake you." I yawned.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said honestly. "It just happenned."

"It's OK, Kurt." Blaine said. "You needed a little sleep." Blaine frowned all of a sudden.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What made you sick?" I sighed.

"I don't know." I lied pathetically. He raised an eyebrow, and I gave another sigh. "If you really must know, Blaine, then fine." I took a deep breath. "I don't think that your mother really likes me Blaine." Blaine frowned.

"That's a little over the top, Kurt..."

"No, Blaine, listen. She hates me. I could see it in her eyes." Blaine didn't look too convinced. "Please, Blaine, believe me." His face softened.

"OK, Kurt. But how did that make you sick?" I didn't actually know myself.

"It was just, you know, the way she was looking at me...reminded me of all the homophobic people who've tortured me. Just... when I saw the cold hate in her eyes..." Blaine hugged me to him. "I'm not exaggerating, Blaine."

"I don't think you are." Blaine said firmly. He sounded quite upset. "Let's face it. Mom's never going to accept me, or us. And I can't make excuses for that. I'm her son, and she should treat me, and you, as such." I nodded. "So, do you feel any better?" I nodded again. I did feel so much better, after telling Blaine what had made me so ill.

"So much better."

**OK, here's a secret: I don't know how to end chapters properly :( I just end when I think is right...**

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! In English, me and my friend, for our Radio Drama assessment, we have to touch a serious issue, so we're touching homophobic bullying towards lesbians, as I have to play her (big surprise: I'm not actually lesbian, by the way... as far as I know). Let's hope it goes well. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. News with the Andersons

Blaine's POV

I opened my eyes on Monday Morning, expecting the sun to be bright and early, as it usually is in the Summer. But no. Today, it was pouring with rain. I shut my eyes, and groaned a little. I heard my private toilet (Well, that's what I called it) flush, and I shot up. Kurt came out of the bathroom a few seconds later. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, oblivious to the fact that I'd thought he was some sort of burgular. "Are you OK?" I nodded. I suddenly became concerned, and jumped up out of bed.

"Are _you_ OK? Were you sick? Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, going to feel Kurt's forehead. He crossly tapped my hands away.

"I'm fine, Blaine! No, I wasn't being sick, I was just going to the toilet, is that not allowed? And do I really need to wake you up just so that you can listen to me pee?" Well, at least Kurt was back to normal. I blinked, and smiled.

"Sorry, just worried." I said. Kurt's face also smiled, and he gave me hug.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Blaine." Kurt said, letting go of me, and going to sit on my bed. I sat back down too. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"Er, Kurt, have you noticed that it's raining?"

"I have Blaine. I'm not stupid." Kurt said.

"So, that kind of means that we have to stay here...again."

"Oh, Blaine. Is there a cinema nearby?"

"A cinema?"

"Blaine, please just tell me where the nearest cinema is." Not wanting to annoy him, I answered.

"In town, about twenty minutes by foot, ten, I'd say, by car. Why?" Kurt was smiling at me, excited.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go and see a movie and grab some pizza after," Kurt said, staring at me, as if wanting me to say "yes". "Mercedes and Rachel went to go see Bridesmaids before the beginning of Summer, and they said that it was amazing!" I rose an eyebrow.

"Bridesmaids? Kurt, isn't that a bit of a chick flick?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It's more of a comedy." He said. He looked at me again with those eyes. "Please?" I nodded, unable to say no to Kurt's adorable eyes. He squealed excitedly, and jumped on me. "Thank You Thank You!" I laughed, and hugged him back.

"So, what time shall we go?" I asked. Kurt pulled back, thinking about it. "How about after lunch?" I suggested. He nodded.

So, we now had a plan for that day.

Kurt's POV

After Blaine and I had gotten dressed, we decided to go and visit Julia down in the kitchens.

She had her back turned to us when we went down. "Julia?" Blaine called. She didn't look up. "Julia?" I had a sense that something bad might happen. She turned around. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying. She didn't seem like the happy fun lady from yesterday.

"Yes, Mr Anderson?" She asked in a forced polite tone. It was clear that something had changed.

"Umm, Julia, I'm not my dad, I'm Blaine."

"Yes, Mr Anderson, I know your name."

"Julia, you've never called me Mr Anderson. Why are you doing it now?"

Julia didn't answer him. "What is it that you want, Mr Anderson?"

"I...Well, I was wondering what time Breakfast was."

"Ten. Your parents have only just gotten up." She said stiffly.

"Julia, what's the matter?"

"Stop asking questions!" She snapped. Then she sighed. "B, I've lost my job."

I could practically feel Blaine's world collapse from beside me. He started shaking.

"W-What?" He asked faintly. Julia sighed.

"You're Mom fired me. She knows."

"Knows what?" I asked, looking at the two of them.

"T-That Dad sleeps with her." My heart stopped beating. No. Surely this motherly woman who _was_ practically Blaine's mother would never sleep around like a sleaze...

"B, I've never felt proud. Everytime he'd say to me that it was time, then I'd get this heaviness in my heart...B, I never wanted to hurt you..."

"Then why did you agree?" Blaine asked, sounding angry and heartbroken. Julia sighed.

"Blaine, I've never been stable when it came to income. It was just another way to earn money...I never liked it..."

"Money!" Blaine snapped. "That's all you fucking adults seem to care about!" He stormed off, leaving me and Julia alone. She sniffed.

"How did Blaine find out in the first place?" I asked. Julia sighed heavily again.

"He walked in on us when he was seven." My heart dropped. Seven. Years. Old. That was so long ago... I remembered back to when I was seven. Mom had just gotten ill.

I imagined Blaine as a small child, mad, mad curls ungelled. Innocent hazel eyes. Crap. I imagined him walking in on Mr Anderson and Julia (who was like his mother... well, the mother he should of had) doing it, the sadness in his eyes. It was horrible to imagine that was the way he'd lost any innocence or childhood.

I tried, for a minute, to imagine my dad sleeping with someone (not a maid, we never had them). It felt degrading. It was so Un-Dad. So unlikely. Impossible. No, it was _completely_ impossible that my Dad would be like that.

I sniffed, feeling for Blaine.

"Seven?" I asked, voice going higher. She nodded. "A-And what did you do?" She shrugged.

"How do you tell a seven year old you're fucking his father?" I winced. I'd always hated that term. It was so blunt, so emotionless. "Making Love" was so much better, and romantic. "What?"

"Nothing." I said, turning to the more important subject. "Anyway, I wouldn't, and will _never_, have to explain it to a seven year old, as I don't sleep round with other people's husbands." I didn't mean for it to sound bitchy, but oh well. She deserved it. She winced.

"I'm a single mother, Kurt," She said. "My husband left me. The only reason I got this job is because I was pregnant, and the Mrs Anderson didn't want to breastfeed her own child." Typical. "Mrs Anderson always hated me. Mr Anderson was the only reason I stayed. But last night, since Blaine and Sam are older, they decided that they don't need a nanny any more. So, that's my job gone."

"Where will you go?" Blaine would want to know in the end. I knew he would. He cared about Julia. She shrugged.

"Another family, I suppose." She sighed, tearing up. "I better start packing. After Breakfast, I'm no longer wanted." I felt sorry for Julia. She was a good person. She'd just made a few mistakes in her life. We all did.

"Well, I go to McKinley, in Ohio. Let me tell you, I'm pretty sure that we could use a cook. The food is sometimes terrible. Our school could use your expert cooking skills." Julia smiled.

"Thanks." She put a small hand on my arm. "Thank God Blaine found you. That kid couldn't need anything more then happiness, what with this family."

**I'm tired. Scared to go to school. My friend is too. It's personal. I'll say one thing. Be very aware of Strangers. Please. Thanks. Facebook's not helping me either. **

**Reviews!**

**By the way, the sequel's up, I couldn't wait, so go and check it out? What are you waiting for? **

**REVIEWS ON THIS AND THE SEQUEL PLEASE! **


	13. Fights with the Andersons

Blaine's POV

As Julia served us Breakfast, I tried to give her a look that showed how sorry I was. She seemed to understand, as she patted my arm clumsily.

Sam had obviously heard from last night, as she glared at Mom and Dad. I didn't blame her. I wondered if she knew about the whole affair bussiness. I certainly hadn't told her. Of course, Mom and Dad would just fuck her childhood up more. Like it wasn't already delicate.

Kurt had found me just before Breakfast. I'm not proud to say this, but he found me stuck at the bottom of my closet, sobbing like a little boy. He seemed to understand though, and fetched me some tissues. Only Kurt seemed to be able to calm me down at the minute. He'd held me and told me it was OK. That seemed enough. I was just worried now where Julia would go.

Mom was still glaring at us. What had we actually done? In all fairness (and there wasn't a lot of that at this house), all we'd done was live in this house...well, we did shower together, and I had a cum-stain in my pants from the day before...but it's not like Kurt and I were frotting in front of them for Christ's sake! She didn't seem to see it the way we did. She smiled when Kurt looked over, a fake, sugary smile, but as soon as he turned away, smiling to himself, thinking he was fine, Mom would glare at me. She didn't seem to care that I could see her do it. It was as if she wanted me to see her do it. Which was just mental.

Dad seemed a little less together. It's probably because he's lost his fuck-buddy, I thought bitterly. I didn't even like using the word when it came to sex. It seemed blunt. Sure I said the word other times, but not like that. He looked like he hadn't slept, and he obviously hadn't shaven in a while. He wasn't even wearing a God Damn suit. Something must of been up.

Why don't they just get a freaking divorce? I wondered, trying not to attract too much attention, as I choked on my toast, and downed a glass of Orange. I mean, they were always arguing, and they were only together for Financial Reasons. I mean, Divorce to people like them was either a disgrace, or something to look flashy with (Well, that applied to Mom). I didn't understand adults, despite the fact that I was almost one myself.

Mom cleared her throat, looking at Dad. He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably.

"Kurt, Blaine," He said. His tone implied he was going to say something bad. "I have to tell you something. Kurt, you can't really stay here." My world came came crashing down for the second time that morning.

"W-What?" Kurt asked. His eyes were starting to tear up. I grabbed his hand beneath the table.

"W-Well," Dad said, obviously uncomfortable. "I-It's just that, Kurt, Blaine's Mom hasn't seen him in a while...and she really wants us to spend time...as a family..." Mom had obviously told Dad to say this Bullshit. This was why I hated coming home for holidays. Mom and Dad always tried to make me straight. They still wouldn't give it up.

"But, Dad, Kurt's brother's in hospital." I said quietly. "You said-"

"Yeah, well," Dad interrupted sharply. "Why should we home him just because his brother's broken his leg? It's not his home, so I see no need for us to keep him here."

"But Dad-" Sam protested at the same time as I said, "That's Ridicu-"

"Stop!" Dad snapped. "Look, I've been nice the past few days, but it's time that it was just the four of us." I stood up, feeling brave.

"No." I said.

"What?" Dad asked. Sam stood up too, joining my protest.

"Look, Kurt may be as innocent as a baby penguin, but Sam and I know why you want us to 'spend time' together, as a 'family'," I glared at my Dad. "You can't knock the Gay out of us, Dad." Mom winced as I said 'gay'. I ignored her.

"What talk is this?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Dad, it's obvious. I came out years ago. I've brought my _boyfriend_ home with me. You've been trying to make me 'More man' for years. Face it Dad, I'm gay, and you can't change me, or Sam." I grabbed Sam's hand. "So, you can either accept us for who we are, or just forget about any communication with us. That goes for Mom too." Sam nodded, looking rather downcast. I sqeezed her shoulders. Mom and Dad stared at us.

"Listen," Sam said quietly, which isn't normal when Sam's fine, so she must of been quite affected by this. "The only boy who's ever going to be more then a friend or Soccer buddy to me is Blaine, and he's my brother." I sqeezed her shoulder again. "I'm sure it's the same for him, just genders reversed, and my name where his was." I nodded. Who knew Sam was so great at expressing things through words?

Mom looked horrified, and turned to Dad.

"J-James, how did we raise such...such Queer children?" I tried to stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. Sam's eyes became full of tears too, and Kurt put a hand on my arm to comfort me.

"Come on, Sam," I said, steering her away from our mother, who was now a silly sobbing heap. Jesus. I turned towards Dad. "Dad, please." I looked him in the eyes. "We're your kids. Shouldn't it be enough for us to be happy and healthy and safe?" Dad looked between Mom and us, helpless.

"I..." He sighed, turning to me. "I love you kids. But, Blaine...I love your Mom."

"I understand," I said coldly. "It's clear how much you love her, especially with all the arguements...Oh, and the fact that you fucked the maid in front of me." Sam gasped. I'd never told her that. "Normally, I don't like that word, as it doesn't feel right to describe something as wonderful, and precious as sex...but to you, it was just a silly little game. Not love." I turned to Kurt, spent of all emotion.

"Blaine..." Kurt's eyes were shining with tears.

"Kurt, don't worry, you don't have to stay. Neither am I. I'm out of here."

Kurt's POV

I'd never seen Blaine so angry. One minute, he was standing up at the table, the next, I was racing after him as he climbed the stairs.

"Blaine!" I called. He didn't stop until we reached his room. I didn't bring this up, but Blaine was really hot when he was angry. I could see his muscles through his T-Shirt, which didn't help. I closed the door behind him, and turned around. He was on his knees and hands, looking for a suitcase. "Blaine?" He turned around, and, carefully, as to not bang his head again, straightened up.

"Yeah, Kurt." His face wasn't too angry anymore, at least not with me.

"Blaine, please, don't choose between me and your family." I sat on my supposed-to-be bed, and crossed my arms, looking at my lap. Tears threatened to overflow. "I'm not worth it." Blaine was over in a heartbeat, sitting down next to me, and pulling me into his lap.

"Kurt, I'm not choosing you over family. This isn't my family...well, except Sam. She's the only one I consider to be family anymore." He took my face into his hands, and planted a kiss on my nose. "Anyway, you are worth it. I don't care if my parents dis-inherit me, or burn all my CD's, or even break my legs, for that matter. As long as you're there, I'll get through it." He kissed my forehead. I stroked his curls absently, not really knowing what I was doing.

"So, what next?" I asked.

"Well, I'll just pack, and we'll leave." I moved off his lap, which I'd found quite comfy.

"How? My parents are at the hospital, Finn's there..."

"I could try Wes and David," Blaine said. "Or we could get a bus to the hospital."

"And turn up with suitcases? Blaine, where would we put them?" Blaine shrugged.

"I've never run away, Kurt. I don't know. I don't even know where I'm going to stay." Blaine stood up and looked away. "What am I doing?"

"Blaine," I said, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. "I'm sure that my dad will let you stay with us. He's accepting, and he'd understand."

"Thanks Kurt, but what am I going to do about school? There's no way that my parents are going to continue paying for my tuition at Dalton..." I got up and hugged him. He was crying heavily. He buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Shh, Blaine... It'll be OK..."

"No, it's-it's not OK, Kurt. I haven't got a home, or a school..."

"Blaine, I told you that my parents will let you stay..."

"For a while Kurt, I can't just live at your house!"

"W-Well, we'll figure something out..." Blaine's bedroom door opened. I hoped, in an odd way, that it would be Blaine's father, telling him that it didn't matter if he was gay and had a boyfriend, that Blaine's Mom was a bitch...

It was Sam. She looked liked she'd been crying too.

"B-Blaine?" She asked timidly. Blaine looked up, saw Sam, and left my arms. I didn't blame him. Sam looked almost as bad as Blaine. Blaine went and put his arms around Sam. "A-Are you really leaving me?"

"I-I'm not leaving _you_, Sam, just them." Blaine said. I watched, not sure what to do. "I-I can't stay here Sam. They hate me." Sam wrapped her arms around him, choking back sobs.

"I c-c-can't stay either, Blaine. I'm lesbian, they'll just do the same to me." She gave a small sob. "Please, d-d-d-don't leave me!" He tightened his grip on her.

"I'll never leave you, Sam. I'll come back, to see you..."

"She can come with us." I said immediately. They both turned to look at me. I nodded. "Just for a while, until everything's sorted."

"Kurt, are you sure?" Sam asked, looking ready to hug me. She wiped her eyes. I nodded.

"Of course."

Blaine's POV

After we'd packed, we crept down the stairs. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I knew we'd just get brought back. Sam was definitely too young to live with just me. I couldn't always just live with Kurt's family. That would be asking for too much.

Mom and Dad were waiting for us in the Hallway. They didn't look so great. Not like me and Sam looked terrible; they just looked pissed off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mom asked. "You're my children, you can't leave." I shook my head.

"No. You stopped being our Mom years ago." Sam was still sniffling, and cuddled into me. I kept her held against me, safe. Mom narrowed her eyes.

"If this is some sort of teenage rebellion, then, OK, Blaine, we get the point. But you can't just do things like this." I scoffed.

"Says the woman who put a four month baby in school."

"Don't talk back!" Dad snapped. "Blaine, this is ridiculous, son."

"No. What _is_ ridiculous is the fact that you stopped loving us because of who we love. Heck, you didn't even love us before that." I wanted to grab Kurt's hand, but one hand was holding Sam to me, and the other had a suitcase in it.

"Fine, then, Blaine. But you can't just take your sister. Christ, she's not even fourteen!"

"Exactly. She's not even fourteen, and she's gone through so much; seeing me being stabbed, coming out to people like you...I can't let anything else happen to her."

"You're not talking sense!" Dad yelled. He suddenly turned on Kurt, and my blood went cold. "It's your fault! You and your Faggot ways! You went and corrupted our family!" I put the suitcase down. Sam sensed how pissed off I was, and she backed away reluctantly.

"How dare you?" I asked. "This is not Kurt's fault!" Dad scoffed. "YOU and our so-called 'Mom' went and corrupted this family!" If looks could of killed, then we would of both been dead.

Dad turned back to Kurt. "Just a darn Faggot." He spat. Time stood still. The hatred I felt for my father was overwhelming.

"I think we should go now." Kurt said calmly. How did he stay calm? "Do we have money for the bus? If not, I'm sure someone might be able to pick us up." Slowly, Dad approached us. Mom watched with beady eyes. Dad stopped in front of Kurt. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You ruined our family." He said quietly, so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. "I hope you're happy." Then he did the unexpected. He literally lifted his leg up, and kneed (or did he kick?) Kurt in the...well, where it hurts. Kurt's eyes filled with tears, as he gasped, and fell to his knees.

I wanted to punch my Dad. I started to go after him. Sam somehow held me back.

"No, Blaine!" She cried. "He's not worth it!" Dad grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Says the one that whores herself away to women!" He spat. Some landed on her face. She stood bravely against him. He let go of her wrist. She breathed out. Then, his hand went up, and came down, smacking Sam's face. She was knocked into the stairs by the force. Kurt, despite being hurt, pulled her towards him, and laid her head in his lap. I felt so full of rage. I pushed my father.

"You bastard!" I snarled. Dad slapped me too. Kurt gasped as his fist collided with my face.

"You're not my son." He said. I gave a harsh laugh, putting a hand to my stinging face.

"Like I'd want to be." I said harshly. "Come on." I said to Sam and Kurt. Kurt nodded. I helped him and Sam up gently. Sam winced, so Kurt grabbed her bag as well as his own. We'd packed only the necessaries, so Kurt managed to hold both bags with one hand. I grabbed my rucksack (I hadn't been able to find a suitcase), slung it on my back, and pulled Kurt and Sam into me. Sam was sobbing. I didn't blame her. Even in the bad light of the hall I could see she'd banged her head pretty hard. My parents didn't say a word.

We left.

**OK, I couldn't stand these freaking Anderson's (Except Blaine and Sam) Anymore! They make me depressed :( Angry and Depressed. **

**Anyway, I have a few more chapters to go, so we'll see. I am (I have been for a long time) planning to make Kurt and Blaine...Well, you know ;) But I'm going to see if I can get that in. I don't want to rush it. First times are important. **

**REVIEWS! AND ON MY SEQUEL PLEASE!**


	14. Singing with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

"Where's the nearest Bus Stop?" I asked. Blaine shrugged. We were just following Blaine. How many roads there were around here, I didn't know. Sam was still sniffling. "Blaine?" I called. He looked back.

"Yeah?" He asked. I took one look at Sam and made my mind up.

"I'll call Mercedes and the New Directions to pick us up. Sam's not looking too good." Blaine sighed and stopped walking. He came over to us, and bent very slightly to look at Sam. He sighed.

"Come on, let's sit down." He said.

"On what? There's no bench Blaine."

"Use the bags." We put the bags down and sat Sam down. I sat down gently, trying not to ruin my clothes. Blaine stayed standing over us. He paced for a few minutes, before sighing and crouching in front of Sam. He pulled her head towards his chest, and cradled her. "Oh, Sam..."

"Is it awful?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Sam. Your face is red. At least one side of it is as bruised as my head." She sniffled. "Hey, don't cry, Sammy. At least you'll look tough."

"Maddie will probably dump me." She sniffled. I rubbed her back. Mom used to do that to me when I was upset, like when...

"No, she won't. I can tell she likes you." I said. "From what you told me, anyway." Blaine stroked her hair absently, looking around us.

"God, what are we going to do?" He asked. I didn't know if he was talking to himself or not.

"I'll call Mercedes." I said. I pulled my phone from my pocket (most sensible place to put it) and dialled Mercedes' number. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked down the phone. I almost cried in relief. "Kurt, is that you?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Why didn't you call me yesterday? I heard Finn was in a crash."

"Yes. I stayed at Blaine's again." I heard her shuffling around.

"So, what was it like?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Blaine, his little sister and I have just walked out on them."

"What? Kurt, what happened? Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, we're...well, no, Blaine and Sam were hit as we stormed out, and I got kicked in the male regions." I heard Mercedes surpress a giggle.

"OK, where are you?"

"Umm," I looked to Blaine for something to say. He mouthed "Lark Drive, in Westerville". "Lark Drive in Westerville." I repeated. "Would it be OK if you picked us up? It's just none of us have any money, and we're worried..."

"Sure. Just give us a while-"

"Us?"

"I'm with Rachel."

"Why?"

"Sleepover. And her boyfriend was in a car accident, Kurt. On the way to _her _house."

"Oh, of course." I bit my lip. "OK, but please come quick. Blaine's sister's face is going red and black and blue and all other colours of the rainbow, and I don't know if people are going to appreciate us sitting out here...and it looks like it's going to rain again..."

"Don't worry, Rachel's already dressed. I'll just throw something on..."

"Mercedes, please, don't reuse an outfit."

"OK OK, fine. Half an hour." I nodded.

"Thanks." I rang off. Sam and Blaine looked at me expectantly. "Half an hour." They both sighed and nodded. Blaine looked up at the sky.

"Crap. I wish it wasn't going to pee down with rain." I sighed.

"Blaine, sit down. You can't just crouch for half an hour." I winced as he sat on the pavement, but didn't comment.

"What's Mercedes like?" Sam asked. I knew she was just bored.

"She's really nice." I said, putting an arm around her. She snuggled into me. Strangely, I didn't mind. "She has some fashion sense I suppose. Although, almost two years ago, she came into school looking like a technicoloured zebra." Sam gave a light giggle. "And Rachel's also coming. She's dating Finn." She nodded.

"I remember from Dinner." She said.

"Yeah, so they're gonna be here in half an hour." She nodded, looking down at her lap. "How's your face feel?" She shrugged.

"It hurts." She said miserably. "I just want things to be how they were before Blaine got bullied, and before Mom and Dad started treating us like this."

"They never used to treat you like that?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise. She shook her head at the same time as Blaine.

"Dad used to treat us to Ice-Creams, and all that. And Mom, she used to be looser. It was only when Blaine came out, they freaked." Blaine sighed after he spoke. "It's all because of me. If I didn't come out, or if I was different, than Mom and Dad might still love us, or at least love Sam." Sam slid off the seat we'd made out of bags, and next to Blaine. She put her arms around him.

"It's not your fault. I'm Lesbian, you know. And I don't want you to be different. You're perfect, just the way you are." I smiled as they hugged.

Blaine's POV

As Sam and I broke away, I looked over at Kurt, who was still sitting on our make-shift seats. He was smiling at us. I smiled back lightly. Sam buried into me, closing her eyes. I remembered when she was little, and I'd first held her. She was so tiny then. Now she was older, more grown-up.

"I'm sorry." I said to Kurt, looking over at him. He looked back, his smile vanishing.

"Why?"

"Because look at you, Kurt. I brought you to my house for the weekend, and you were upset, you got hurt..." Kurt blinked.

"But Blaine, I was with you. Even when it's bad, I feel better when you're there. You made it worth it, staying there and getting stuff like that done to me." I tried not to smile. He offered me his hand, which I took gently. "I Love You, Blaine." I smiled even more.

"I love you too, Kurt." I wanted to kiss him, but Sam's dead weight on my arm reminded me of her prescence. I had an idea to pass the time. "Listen, Kurt," I said, grinning a little. "What do New Directions do when they want to express something?" Kurt smiled.

"They sing." I nodded. "But what would we sing?" I closed my eyes and thought hard.

"Whatever comes to mind." Kurt shook his head. I smiled. "OK, I'll make one up."

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt smiled at me. I didn't know if the song was any good, but Kurt seemed to like it.

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. I heard Sam sniffle into my jacket.

"That was beautiful, Blaine." Kurt said. Sam sat up and nodded.

"Did you just make that up? If you did, it's amazing!" I tried not to go red.

"Blaine, we're serious, you should consider a career as a singer, like on the charts!" Sam nodded. "That was nothing like what I've heard at Dalton!"

"Hey!" We turned around. Some guy was coming towards him. I didn't know him, and I doubted Kurt or Sam did either, so I pulled Sam closer to me.

"Yes Sir?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I just heard you sing from my house! You're good kid!" First Kurt and Sam, now this guy. I didn't even know him! "Woah, are you like homeless or something?" We shook our heads.

"Someone's picking us up."

"Oh, were you visiting someone on the Estate?"

"N-No." I said. "My little sister and I lived here, and that's our...friend, but we're leaving home." The guy frowned, but didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, I've got to get back, my wife's waiting for me...but, I suppose I could give you this." He pulled a crumpled ten dollar bill out. I gaped at him as he tucked it in my hand. "You're good, kid. Keep it up."

As he left, we all looked round, not sure what had just happened. I tucked the ten dollar bill in my jacked pocket hurriedly. Kurt and Sam gaped at me still.

"Sing another." Sam said. I tweaked her nose affectionately.

"I'm not your personal singing slave, missy, and I can't just make things up like that."

"But you did!" I hunched over, embaressed.

"I kind of wrote that years ago, when I came out." I admitted. Sam gaped at me.

"That's amazing!" She said.

"You never told me that you wrote songs, Blaine." Kurt said, amazed. I shrugged. "We could of used you at Nationals! Heck, Dalton could of won Regionals with that song!"

"I've never told anyone." I said. "I wasn't about to admit it to the Warblers."

A car pulled up. Kurt bounced up, and ran to the side of the road, waving his hands madly. It stopped in front of us.

Kurt's POV

Mercedes and Rachel climbed out. I ran and hugged them both.

"Thank you!" I said. "Thank You Thank You!" Mercedes sqeezed me tightly, and they both smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks for coming." Blaine said, climbing up. Sam stayed attached to Blaine like a monkey. "This is Sam." He said. Rachel and Mercedes, smiled at her. She grinned back. "She's never usually this shy. She's had a long day."

"We understand," Rachel said. She turned to Sam. "I'm Rachel." She said. Sam nodded.

"Kurt told me about you."

"He did?" Rachel smiled at me. Sam nodded, grinning wider then ever.

"He said that, apart from him, you're the best singer." I smiled at Sam, as a way of saying a silent "thank you". Rachel smiled at me again. Sam moved away from Blaine, and smiled at Mercedes. "You're Mercedes, right?" Mercedes nodded.

"Of course."

"Kurt told me that you're nice, although you used to dress like a technicoloured zebra." I laughed nervously.

"She's tired." I explained. Both girls nodded at me. "So, shall we get in?"

**Uhh, I'm going through Glee Withdrawal, so I can't remember particular things about the characters. **

**And yes, that was a Darren Criss song :D I just love that song.**

**Where are my reviews going? Seriously? ;)**

**Few more chapters. I think in the next one, I'll make them visit the hospital or something. I know what I'm planning for the last two, I just need to think about how it's going to build up to that. **

**R.E.V.I.E.W. = REVIEW. PLEASE. I love you all, but I want some reviews, so I know how I'm doing. **


	15. Visits with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

Mercedes drove us back Ohio in silence.

"So, where do we need to go?" I asked Rachel, who was in the back with Sam and Blaine (Sam was between them, so I had no worries). "Is everyone at the hospital, or is someone at home?"

"Last time I checked, Kurt, your parents were up there all night." I nodded.

"I-Is it bad?" I asked.

"No. Not really. Luckily, he was wearing a seatbelt. It could of been worse, but it wasn't. H-He just wouldn't wake up for a while." Rachel looked down at her fingers. I looked down too.

"So we're heading to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't know if I wanted to go, really. I'd had enough of hospitals, what with Dad being in hospital...and when I was little, and Mom had to go in...and with all the talk of Blaine in Hospital...now Finn...

My stomach churned, much like it had the previous night. I clutched it, willing myself not to barf in Mercedes car. Blaine leaned over and held my hand, as if to ask if I was alright. I nodded.

"I-I'm fine Blaine." I whispered. Blaine didn't look too convinced.

When Mercedes pulled up in the Parking Lot of the hospital, my stomach ache just increased.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Mercedes asked. "You look a little green..."

"I'm...I'm fine, don't worry." Mercedes didn't look too convinced, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Blaine's POV

When we got to Finn's room, I reached out and took Kurt's hand. He clutched it gratefully.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded bravely.

"He's fine. Dad said he was fine. Rachel said he's fine. He's fine." I nodded. Sam was no longer clinging to me, but her face was starting to bruise. She grinned at me weakly.

Finn was sitting up in bed when we entered. He looked over at us, and grinned.

"Hey!" He called. Burt and Carole turned to look at us, surprised. Kurt let go of my hand, and ran like a little boy over to Finn, ending up with his arms around him. "Woah! Careful there!"

"Kurt, Blaine, what's going on?" Burt asked, turning to me for an explanation. "I thought you said he was staying round at your place?" I took a deep breath, pulling up a seat next to Burt.

"My parents freaked out this morning. Started going on about how they wanted to spend time with us as a 'family', but really, he just wants as long as possible to make us straight..." Burt nodded. "So, I had a fight with them, and then we walked out." I pulled Sam into my lap. She started to protest.

"I'm not four, Blaine! I'm nearly fourteen!" However, she stopped struggling, and gave me a hug.

"Who's she?" Burt asked.

"My sister," I explained. "Sam. Sam, this is Burt, Kurt's dad." She nodded, and shook his hand. "She's like us too." Burt seemed rather blown away by that. "So, ummm..."

"Hold on a minute, what happened to her face?" Carole asked. Sam sat up in my lap, inches above me.

"Dad smacked me," She explained. "And I kinda collided with the stairs." Carole seemed horrified.

"Are you OK? Do you need to see a Doctor?"

"No-" Sam said, but I cut her off.

"That would be great. Just to check she's not brain damaged." I joked. Sam smacked me on the head lightly. "Sam, you never act all cuddly." She shrugged.

"Maybe I do need to be checked then."

"Blaine," Carole said. "Maybe you should be checked too. Your head looks quite battered too." I sighed.

"That's what Kurt said."

We all looked at Kurt, who was refusing to let go of Finn. I actually felt kinda jealous.

"Is he OK?" Burt asked, concerned. Kurt was crying a little. Finn looked kind of unsure what to do, but put an arm around him.

"Well, he kinda threw up yesterday..." Sam said. Crap! Burt was glaring at me. I knew I should of told him last night!

"Well, it wasn't a lot...and he was fine! I looked after him..." Phew, glaring's gone! "And, my dad went and kicked him...you know." I gestured. Burt looked ready to kill my father. "

"And what did you do?"

"I tried to hit him, but Sam held me back..." I felt ashamed I hadn't fought harder.

"Dad," Kurt said, sniffling a touch. I don't think I'd ever seen Kurt cry so much, compared to the last few days. I got a horrible churning in my stomach everytime he cried. Burt's face softend a touch.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Can Blaine and Sam stay with us?" I held my breath. Sam did the same. We locked hands, hoping for the best. "Please? They have no where to go, a-and their parents aren't going to let them back." I felt touched by how much Kurt was caring here.

"I...I dunno, Kurt." Burt said. Kurt blinked. "Look, don't look at me like that, it's just...I dunno, after last time you had a little 'Sleepover', I'm worried..."

"Blaine can share with me." Finn said. "Well, as soon as I go home...but he can sleep in my room while I'm away!"

"And Sam and I can share a room!" Kurt said. Sam went up to Carole, blinking big blue eyes. Oh God...

"Please?" She asked. I knew my sister was adorable, but I didn't really think about it too much until now. "Just for a few days..." Carole smiled.

"Of course, honey, stay as long as you want." Finn grinned at me, mouthing "_adorable_". Kurt let out a little squeal, and ran to hug Carole and Burt.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You!"

I couldn't help it. I got up and hugged Carole and Burt as well. "Thank You!" I said, crying into Carole's shoulder. "Thank you so much!"

**I think I have just two more left... You can guess... ;) Little suprise near the end, though...**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME. I will not be offended (unless of course it's terrible bad and has swearing in the review) I will be "Glee"ful if I had a few more reviews!**


	16. Love with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

Sam had been gone a while. She was meant to come back after saying Goodnight to Blaine, and sleep down here. I tried not to notice the clock ticking away in my room, and instead focused on an old magazine of mine.

I finally heard footsteps from upstairs. I put the magazine down, expecting Sam to some down in her pajama's, but it wasn't; it was Blaine.

"Blaine?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Blaine, I thought you were sleeping in Finn's room."

"Change of plan," Blaine said. "Sam's now sleeping up there."

"What, why?" I suddenly realised.

"I asked her to. Kurt, I've kind of, you know, gotten used to sleeping with you next to me, so, just tonight, could you I sleep cuddled up with you?" I nodded, dumbstruck. Secretly, I was pleased.

After I'd turned my lamp off, Blaine and I slipped beneath the covers of my bed. I shivered a little, despite the fact my covers were warm as always. Blaine felt warm, as always too, so I didn't know why I was shivering. He pulled me closer to him.

"Nice room." He breathed into my ear. I shivered again.

"T-Thanks."

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked worriedly. I shook my head. "Then why are you shivering?"

"I-I don't know, Blaine." I looked up into his eyes, and leaned forwards. It was a gentle, passionate kiss, like proper romance. He responded back enthusiastically, pulling me up to where he was lying. After a few minutes, we broke off. "I love you Blaine." I said. I felt Blaine smile against my where my lips were hovering.

"I love you Kurt." I kissed him again, not really thinking about it. It just felt completely natural. I let my hands wonder along his broad shoulders, on his arms, under his shirt... We broke away, gasping for breath. Blaine sighed. "I-I don't want this to get too heated for you Kurt." I kissed his cheek (at least, that's what I was aiming for).

"It's not getting too much Blaine." I said. I pulled him to kiss me again. Blaine's hands weren't really doing much, so I gently took one while our lips were locked, and put it on my butt. It felt good. Blaine broke away, looking at me.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded without hesitation. I kissed down his neck, and made sure he knew how much I was sure. "Kurt." He moaned breathily.

And that was it. I decided at that moment that my mind was made up.

Blaine flipped us over, and he was peppering kisses all over my skin. It felt like the world was going to end in passion for me.

"Blaine," I whispered breathily into his ear, as he went down my neck. "Make love to me." He froze.

"What?" He asked, straightening up. I blushed in the the dark.

"I-I mean, only if you're ready," I said, suddenly feeling like I'd ruined the mood. "I-I'm ready."

"A-Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He grabbed my hand, and laid a gentle kiss on my fingertips. I nodded.

"Yes. But I don't want to pressure _you_. If not, then that's OK, we'll save it for when you are ready. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm ready." Blaine planted a kiss on my lips, not answering for a moment.

"OK." He said, breaking away.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Kurt." I pulled him into a searing kiss again. I didn't know what to do, exactly, but I decided that we'd take it slow. He gently grabbed my leg, and dragged it so that it was round his waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as he opened his mouth, and his tongue gently touched mine. I'd never thought that the term 'tongues' would be one I'd ever use, especially in this situation, but it felt good. I groaned into his mouth, and brung him even closer to me, using my fingers in his hair. We broke away for seconds, but carried on, almost immediately. It was gentle, yet passionate.

After a few minutes of this, Blaine pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"W-Who's gonna, you know, go on the bottom." I was glad it was dark, as I was blushing. Blaine stroked my cheeks. "It's OK." Our eyes must of adapted to the dark.

"I-I don't know." I said. "I-I mean, I've always fantasized about being taken like that, but it's up to you..."

"Wait, you've dreamt of being taken like that?" Blaine asked. I nodded, still embarressed. "W-Was it me?" I nodded again, probably going ever more redder. "O-OK then. I'll top."

"Really?"

"Kurt, I'd love to." I pulled him into another kiss. We broke away after a few seconds, panting still. I could feel Blaine's erection against mine, and it felt amazing. If the shower had been any indication, he was quite...well, _big_.

Blaine began kissing down my neck, sucking on my pale skin. I was all out of breath. Blaine was so...so good at this...

"Wait." I said. Blaine stopped.

"What?" He asked. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.

"N-No...I-I was just wondering, you know..." I took a deep breath. "Blaine, am I your first?"

"Of course Kurt. You're my first boyfriend, first love...the person I'm going to give my first time to." He paused, and shifted nervously. He looked into my eyes. "Am I your first?" I nodded.

"Yes. You should know that, Blaine." He gently leaned down and kissed me.

"I-I'll be gentle...you know, when it happens." I nodded. Blaine carried on from where we'd left off. I felt his fingers lightly tug at the hem of my shirt, as if asking for permission. I nodded, and we both sat up, so we were sitting in my bed, and no longer laying there. Blaine helped me tug my pajama shirt off. Suddenly, in the light of the moon, I felt embarrassed. Dad had been right when he said that it would be vurnarable. I looked away from Blaine, suddenly feeling all embarassed. I felt Blaine's hands cup my face, and turned it, so that we were looking at each other.

"Hey," He said quietly. "Kurt...Kurt, you're beautiful...perfect, and angelic..." I blushed at this. "There's no need to be embarassed." I nodded, and let him kiss me on the neck again. I couldn't control my breathing, and just clutched Blaine's hair for support.

Blaine gently moved down my skin, going lower, and lower, until he reached my chest. I didn't know what was going to happen, until he gently licked my nipple.

Oh. My. Gaga.

"B-Blaine..." I breathed.

"D-Does it feel good?" Blaine asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Please...do it again..." He nodded, and took the nipple back into his mouth. I groaned out a "Blaine!" and whimpered. Then he moved onto my other one, and gave it the same treatment. I had the urge to touch myself so bad, but restrained against it.

After he'd finished biting that area, he trailed down even lower, and managed to get to my stomach, before I pulled his head back up, so we were level, and kissed him. He responded again, gently. I decided that it was my turn to pleasure Blaine.

"Blaine, take your shirt off..." I whispered. Blaine nodded. I helped him tug it over his head (The shirt was actually Finn's...) and threw it on the floor, along with my one. We could always find them later. Not now.

I thought that Blaine wouldn't of been as embarassed, but he was. He crossed his arms over his chest, blushing as red as a tomato. I pulled his arms apart. I didn't even gasp when I saw the bruises and cuts. To me, they made him even more perfect.

I laid down Blaine gently, loving how he was moaning my name quietly. I gently pressed my lips to the first purple bruise, then moved to the next bruise. I wanted Blaine to know that these cuts were not going to ruin the night at all. Blaine seemed to realise, as, when I was finished, and went back up to kiss him, he whispered in the shell of my ear, "I love you."

"That's why we're doing this." I whispered back. "It's a way adults show that they love each other."

I pulled him and his lips closer, and kissed him yet again. Something told me that kissing was going to be a big part of this night. As we kissed, I gently moved my hips over his hard erection. He gasped in my mouth, and I had the oppritunity to bite his lip gently.

Blaine was gently stroking my back, before his hand went lower, down to the waistband on my pajama's. His hand slipped under it, and I breathed out a moan. I rolled us over, so that I was now on my back. It made Blaine's hand press down harder, and I moaned a variety of things in Blaine's ear. His hand came back up, and his lips pulled away from mine.

"Kurt..."

"Please, just take them off." I whispered, knowing what he was going to say. He nodded, and his lips resumed their buissness, on my neck this time, while both his hands slowly started to slip my pajama pants off. He pulled away long enough to get them off my legs, and then threw them on the floor with our shirts. Normally, I didn't like leaving clothes out, but this was different. I became fully aware of how naked I was. Blaine probably realised, as I kind of curled up.

"I-I'll take mine off too." Blaine said. "If it makes you feel more comfortable." I nodded, before my hands flew to stop his from touching them.

"No," I said. "L-Let me do it." Blaine nodded. I nervously tugged them over his erection, before I had an idea. I made my hand brush over his erection. He moaned loudly, and his hips bucked to get more contact. I threw his pants somewhere.

We were both naked. We were really going to do this.

I decided to start off with some more teasing. I'm not very good at that sort of thing, but oh well. Blaine seemed to like it enough. I gently touched the tip of his cock. "Kurt...K-Keep doing that..." I wrapped my hand around the tip, and sqeezed. Blaine let out the most gorgeous moan I'd ever heard. "F-Fuck, Kurt..." I felt so turned on by the noises he was making. I let go, and wrapped my hand around his _whole_ cock. "FUCK Kurt!"

I didn't really know what to do, despite having read those pamphlets, so I just experimented by moving my hand up and down a little. I felt Blaine harden in my hand, which instantly made my already painful erection harden more. Blaine's hands flew to my cock, and he squeezed at the same time I did. We both grunted and moaned at the same time. It was like we were made for each other.

"B-Blaine..." I whispered. "I-I don't want this to be over before it's started." Blaine nodded.

"Me neither." I kissed him gently. I didn't even care when his hands started ruining my hair, as it felt good. Blaine made me feel good. "D-Do you think you're ready?" Blaine asked. I nodded, nervously.

"I'm ready." My voice sounded high. Blaine rubbed my nose with his, our foreheads touching.

"Kurt, if you don't want to..."

"Blaine, I want to." I said firmly. "I-it's just that...I don't want this to be over. It's beautiful." Blaine smiled, and nodded.

"I know." He pulled me into his lap, so that our erections touched. He tilted my chin, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Kurt, do you have, you know...condoms?" I nodded.

"I-In the drawer." I said. I gently slid of Blaine's lap (which made our cocks touch more) and fiddled thorugh my drawer, pulling out a few condoms (What if one split?), as well as a bottle of lube.

"Where did you get these?" Blaine breathed, coming behind me, and peppering me with kisses.

"Store...Dad makes me keep them in there, just in case." Blaine nodded. "Well, do you want me to lay down?" Blaine nodded, suddenly looking as nervous as I did. "On my front, or back?"

"Back...I want to look at you...Sounds kinda corny..."

"No, it sounds romantic." I lay on my back, waiting while Blaine rolled the condom on. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and squirted some on his fingers.

"I-I'm just going to, you know, prepare you..." I nodded. I closed my eyes. "OK, I'm just going to..." The rest of his words were lost, as he slid his fingers up my butt hole. I hissed in pain. Blaine immediately withdrew. "Kurt? Kurt, are you OK?" I nodded, eyes still screwed shut. "Shit, did I hurt you?" I shook my head, then nodded.

"I-I'm fine, Blaine...I-I'll just have to get used to it."

"Kurt, we can always try another night..."

"No, Blaine, I want to now. Please," I opened my eyes. They were teary. I blinked. "Blaine, please, just try again." He sighed, and nodded. I felt his fingers, slower then last time, slide up there again. I shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. After the initial pain of it, I felt inexplainable pleasure. "Oh, Blaine...more, please..." He slid out a little, before sliding a little more back in. I moaned, as he kept getting deeper and deeper...

Then he hit that oh so good spot. I grabbed a pillow to muffle the half-scream, half-moan that left my mouth. I guessed that was my prostate.

"Does that feel good, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smirking slightly. I nodded weakly. He pulled his fingers out. I whined a little. "Kurt, I don't want this to be over before it's started." I nodded. "OK, j-just tell me when you're ready." He positioned himself on top of me, ready.

"O-OK. I-I'm ready." He slowly slid in. Despite the fact that his fingers had just been inside of me, it hurt. Bad. I let out a wince.

"Kurt?"

"I-I'm fine." I gritted out. I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, there were tears. Blaine saw, and stopped.

"Shit, Kurt, I...I'm sorry...I'm trying not to hurt you...I...I'll just pull out..."

"No." I said. "Blaine, of course this is going to hurt...it's the first time...just keep going." Blaine didn't look so sure, but carried on until he was inside of me completely. My eyes shut.

"Kurt?" He asked. My eyes fluttered open. "A-Are you sure this is OK?" I nodded, and smiled.

"J-Just go slow, I'll tell you when you can go faster." He nodded, and pulled out, before going back in again, and stopping. I smiled up at him. "You can keep going, Blaine." He kept on moving slowly for a while. Then, it got too much. "Blaine, please, go faster..." His pace picked up. There was no pain anymore. Just pleasure. Pleasure and him and me. "Mmmm...Blaine..."

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine moaned out. "So...so tight..." That did it. My hips bucked up to meet his. It felt so good, that I couldn't stop moaning, and neither could Blaine.

"Blaine...oh, Blaine..." I leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "Blaine, harder, faster!" Blaine grunted. My hands, which had previously been clutching the sheets, flew to his ass, pushing him further into me.

"Oh, Kurt...Kurt...shit...oh, so good..." He was supporting himself using the space next to my shoulders. I loved the way he arched inside of me, the way his eyes were scrunched in concentration every now and then.

His cock hit it. My prostate. I was almost sobbing with pleasure. "Blaine, I-I love you!" I declared. He moaned.

"Oh, Kurt, I love you too!" He just kept on going faster and faster. As this happened, everything seemed to come back to me...how we'd met that day at Dalton...singing duets with him in secret...that stupid GAP Attack...when he'd told me that he had feelings for me...our first kiss...when he serenaded me when I left Dalton...Prom, how he'd danced with me...Our first "I love you"'s...our time at his house...all the events leading up to this moment...

"Blaine...ngh...sh-shit Blaine...so...so _fucking_ good..."

"Kurt...I-I think I'm getting close..."

"M-me too, Blaine...oh, fuck, me too!" I couldn't help it, I reached down with one hand, and touched myself. It felt too good... I reached back up, bringing both my hands up the knots of his spine, and into his hair. I hoped with all my heart that he'd never ever put gel in it again...these curls...so sexy...

I brought Blaine's lips crashing onto mine, putting as much love and passion into it as possible. He kept on moving inside of me, attacking my lips. I could feel a strange tight feeling in my belly, and I knew that I was close.

"Blaine..." I groaned. "Oh, Blaine, DON'T STOP!"

"Wouldn't fucking dream of it." Blaine grunted back. He kept battering my prostate, and I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside of me. "Oh, shit...I'm gonna..."

"Me too, Blaine, me too.." I bit down on his nearby lip. I let go, and looked down. I was suddenly mesmorized by the sight of Blaine's cock repeatedly slamming in and out of me. He was doing it so hard now that I could feel his balls hit my ass, making a little smacking noise. "Nghhhhhhh..."

"Kurt, look at me." I looked up. Blaine's hazel eyes were full of lust, and love. There was sweat running down his face, out of effort. "I-I want to look at you when I...Well, we... Oh, shit..." We groaned in unison. I understood what he wanted. "So...So good..."

"BLAINE!" I practically shrieked, reaching a peak. At the same time, Blaine did too.

"KURT!" He cried. I spasmed in pleasure. "FUCK!"

"BLAINE!" My hands flew down to Blaine's back, and I dug my nails and the heels of my feet in as I came all over our stomachs. Stars filled my vision, which, I know, is totally movie-ish...but it's what happened. "Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine..."

"KURT!" He grunted at around the same time as me. He collapsed, breathing heavily. We both lay there, him on top of me, panting.

The moonlight filtered around us. Blaine gently grabbed the covers, and pulled them over us, still on top of me. Finally, when our breathing had slowed a little, I gently kissed Blaine's forehead, like I'd seen Rose do to Jack in Titanic in that carriage scene. He looked up at me.

"T-Thank You, Kurt," Blaine said. "T-That was amazing." I ran a hand through his hair, now all sweaty.

"T-Thanks Blaine, for the most memorable night of my life." We gently kissed. I felt Blaine pull out of me. He pulled the condom off, and tied it, before looking round for a bin. "There's one on the floor by the table." I heard Blaine drop it in there, before laying his head on my chest. "Blaine?" He looked up again, and his eyes were wet. I suddenly felt terrible. He was crying. "Oh, Blaine, I-I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Blaine, this was the greatest night of my life... I-If I wasn't good enough, or-"

"Kurt, what are you talking about? It was amazing!"

"T-Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine spread his hands across my chest, and looked into my eyes lovingly. "I-I'm crying because it was so perfect..." I understood, and leaned to give him a kiss. "Kurt," Blaine breathed when we broke away. "I... Even saying that I love you doesn't explain it."

"Blaine, I feel the same way." I pulled him closer. "I love you so much, I can see a future for us." Blaine looked up.

"You can?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, smiling down at the angel in my arms.

"Yes. I can see us moving in together. Oh, Blaine, I want to be with you forever! I want to marry you, raise a family, and grow old with you."

"I want that too, Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft. He snuggled into my arms. As we cuddled for a bit longer, a car went by, and parked outside for a few minutes. Playing from the car was the most beautiful thing I thought I would ever hear:

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down<br>Down..._

OK, so it wasn't Blaine singing with the Warblers, but it was still perfect for the moment. Blaine smiled up at me, and mouthed the words.

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was alright<em>  
><em>But things were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my Valentine,<em>  
><em>Valentine...<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

The car started to pull away, but we could still hear it in the background. Feeling happy and complete, I snuggled into the warmth of Blaine's body, and fell asleep.

**:O First. Ever. Sex. Scene. I've. Written. **

**I tried to make it as special and emotional as possible. Also, it helped that I was listening to The Glee Version of Teenage Dream for most of the writing, so, yeah :D**

**I think the next chapter might be the last, but don't worry, I'll maybe do sequel(s) :)**

**Oh, and if you guys want, I'll do this chapter from Blaine's POV (I might do that anyway), as it's very important to the both of them. **

**Review please!**


	17. Another Day with the Andersons

Blaine's POV

I woke up, sunlight streaming throught the windows. I looked around, and realised that I was in Kurt's bedroom. I looked at the bed I was in (Kurt's bed!), and found myself naked. My pajama's were on the floor. The first thought, for some reason in the back of my mind, was that I'd been kidnapped and raped, and then I remembered where I was. I looked next to me. Kurt was naked, sleeping next to me. I remembered everything from the previous night, and smiled. Kurt and I had made love for the first time. Not like my parents just "did it", but what me and Kurt had done was make love.

My arm was draped around Kurt's waist. I pulled him closer to me, snuggling into his hair. It smelt it's usual smell, with a tint of sweat, but it was all messy...and it made him look adorably sexy.

I loved the way that Kurt slept. He looked simply radiant that morning; naked, bathed in sunlight, his perfect pale skin shining. His lips were a delicious shade of red, which contrasted with his pale skin amazingly, and his eyelashes were so long and dark and _perfect_. His cheeks were flushed. I gently stroked each of his cheeks.

I wondered how my life had bcome so perfect. Only this time last year, I'd been at home, having my parents try to get the gay out of me. Then Kurt came along. I will never, so long as I live, forget when Kurt and first met. That is always going to be the day that changed my life. If there was no Kurt, there was none of this; I'd still be at home, being told that being gay is wrong. I'd have no amazing boyfriend. I wouldn't of made passionate love to Kurt. I didn't even want to think of my life without Kurt. It hurt me.

Kurt's eyes started to flutter open. He looked around, blinking. He spotted me, and smiled gorgeously.

"Morning." He said tiredly, running a hand through my hair.

"Morning to you too." I said, pulling him even closer to me.

"Did last night really happen? We didn't dream it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," I said, grinning. "It happened." Kurt's smiled widened.

"Oh, Blaine." He wrapped himself around me, breathing in my smell. "I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with you forever."

"I know Kurt. I would give anything for us to be able to do that," I breathed in the air. "Oh, I love you so much, Kurt."

"Mmm, I love you too, Blaine." Kurt started nibbling on my earlobe. I stroked his back absently, before flipping Kurt on his back, and kissing him. Kurt kissed me back, a little lazily. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing, not really needing much else. The sun continued to shine through the window, so different from the previous day. Life was perfect.

* * *

><p>When Carole called us up for breakfast, we'd scrambled around to put our pajama's back down. It looked less suspisious then turning up naked.<p>

As we sat down, there was absolute silence. It was awkward. Sam had been talking non-stop before we'd entered, and now she was avoiding our eyes.

"So," Burt said. If looks could kill, I'd of been dead. "You sleep well?" I nodded. "I see you went to Kurt's room instead of Finn's." Carole swatted his arm.

"Lay off him, honey, he's a teenager."

"But Kurt and I had an agreement that no boys who were gay - or even acted gay - could stay in his room for a sleepover!"

"Dad!" Kurt moaned, frustrated. "I'm seventeen, I'm sensible!"

Sam coughed, raising her eyebrow. Oh God...

"K-Kurt, can I just borrow you for a second?" I asked, taking his hand. I pulled him out into the hall.

"What?" Kurt asked. I went bright red. He did too, suddenly understanding. "Y-you don't think-?"

"Yes, Kurt, I do."

"Oh...God..." Kurt looked close to tears, so I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, don't cry. Last night was about us, OK? No one can bring us down." Kurt nodded in my arms. "Now, we're going to go back in there, heads held high, and act like everything's OK, right?" He nodded.

We came back into the kitchen, doing just that.

"So, Sam, how did you sleep?" I asked. Sam went bright red.

"Th-The bed was comfy." She commented. "A-Although, I would of slept better, but I heard some...yelling." I did my best not to go red. Kurt face-palmed himself.

"Kurt, can I have a talk with you after Breakfast - alone." Burt added, looking at me. Kurt looked quite scared about what was to come. I held his hand underneath the table, hoping to God that Burt would go easy on us.

Kurt's POV

I let go of Blaine's hand reluctantly. Me and Dad stayed at the table until everyone had left the room. Literally, he wouldn't even let Carole stay. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. I felt a little sore from the night before, but I ignored the pain. It wasn't too bad, and I still got a pleasurable rush to my brain whenever I thought about Blaine and I making love.

"So," Dad said. I gulped. "Kurt, you have to be honest, OK?" I nodded. "And I mean 100% honest. I'm only doing this for you."

"OK Dad." I said. He took a deep breath.

"Kurt, is there anything you want to tell me?" I knew I had to.

"B-Blaine and I made love, Dad." I said. I felt my face redden, as this was Dad I was telling, but kept a straight face.

"Last night?" Dad asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Kurt, be honest... How long has this been going on? You know, the sexual part of you and Blaine's relationship?" I felt my face flush even more.

"Last night was the first time," I told him. Dad rose an eyebrow.

"The first time?" I noddded. "And...How did he treat you, did he treat you right?" I nodded.

"Blaine was...well, he kept on asking if I was definitely ready...and he made sure that I wasn't hurting." Dad nodded.

"Good. Great." I nodded.

"Can I go now?" I asked. It was kind of awkward, sitting in the kitchen, still actually sweaty, with your Dad asking about your sexual life. I knew he was just worried for me.

"No, I still need to make sure of something." Dad took a deep breath. "You guys...you guys used protection, right?" I nodded. "Good. I don't want either of you picking up some sort diesease." I nodded again. "Alright, well, I guess you can go..." I got up quickly, grateful.

"Thanks Dad." I said quickly.

"Oh, and Kurt?" I looked round. "Please, keep it down next time...or even better, don't do it, especially in the house."

Blaine's POV

I paced Kurt's bedroom. I was worried about what was going on upstairs. No, I was being stupid. Burt was Kurt's Dad, he wouldn't be like my Dad...

Kurt came down. He looked a little red, but no worse then earlier. I literally flew at him.

"Nice to see you too." Kurt laughed, smiling. He pulled me into a hug.

"W-What did he say?" Kurt shook his head. "What?"

"Just asked me the obvious, if it was the first time, if we were careful, if we were both ready...the standard, basically." I breathed out. "I missed you." I grinned.

"Kurt, we were only apart for a few minutes..." I said, sliding my hands round his waist. "Surely you can go that long without me..." I captured his lips with mine, and pulled him close. We broke away, gasping for air. "Why, Mr Hummel, if I didn't know any better, I would of thought that you were trying to go for Round Two." Kurt smiled agaisnt my lips.

"Of course." He breathed, his lips conncecting onto mine again. His hands connected with my hair. He really seemed to find my hair...useful, last night. Maybe I'd ease up on the gel... He pulled away. That was OK. If anything, I felt too tired to do anything more than just sweetly kiss him. He brought my forhead to his. "Come on, let's get dressed... and shower... and then we can enjoy such a nice day."

* * *

><p>Kurt and I did exactly that. We spent the day going around Ohio (shopping for Kurt, but I couldn't of cared if we were being chaased by Lord Voldermort). As the day started to end, we brought ice-creams and sat on a bench outside the Shopping Mall, licking them in peaceful silence.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. He, despite holding an ice-cream, laid his head on my shoulder, and slipped his hand in mine. "Would I be terrible if I asked to make love again tonight?" I tried not to smile at the way Kurt said it - especially in public. I shook my head.

"No. But maybe... you know, we could try it different..." Kurt nodded into my shoulder. "Anyway, where did my baby-penguin go last night?" Kurt smiled.

"He grew up." Kurt whispered into my ear. Forgetting my ice-cream, I leant down and kissed Kurt, not caring at any of the passing shoppers, who were staring and glaring at us. I'm pretty sure I heard a woman say to someone; "Just sick!", but neither of us cared. Nothing could of brought us down.

Except for when we broke off. I looked up, and my mouth fell open in horror.

"D-Dad..." I whispered. Kurt tensed beside me.

"Blaine," My dad said. He looked quite sorry. I didn't really care.

"W-What do you want?" Kurt asked, glaring at my Dad. He sighed.

"Listen, Blaine, I'm really sorry about yesterday..."

"I'm not coming back." I said bluntly.

"Blaine, I'm not asking you to. You were right." My heart stopped. He took a deep breath, and looked at me and Kurt. "I can see how much you make my son happy," Dad said to Kurt. "And, thank you, for making him happy."

Dad took another deep breath and turned to me. "Blaine, I'm happy for you and Kurt." I stared at him. He'd been awful to us all weekend! "I mean, I'm still not one hundred percent crazy about the idea of having two gay children, but there's not much I can do. I'm just going to have to learn to accept it." I nodded. He offered me his hand to shake. I stood up, Kurt still clinging to me, and did so. "Now, I can't change what happened yesterday, but I want us to start fresh."

"What about Mom?" I asked. Dad shook his head.

"She's never going to accept it Blaine. I've tried, but it's not happening." I nodded. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?" I looked to Kurt. "Blaine, it's a little awkward for me too, but...I care about you. And I need to know." I took a deep breath.

"Me and Kurt, last night, we..." I trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "We made love." Dad went a little red.

"I suspected you two would be there soon." He coughed uncomfortably. "What, is it the first time, or-?"

"First." I confirmed. "And don't worry, I won't ring you up everynight just to tell you that me and Kurt had sex."

"TH-That's great son." Dad smiled. "I want us to try again. I mean, I don't expect us to bond immediately, but I think that this is a start."

"What about Mom? Won't she get, you know... angry if you talk to me?" He shook his head.

"I've finally left her." I felt a lump in my throat. "I've wanted to for years, but I've never had the guts." He clasped me on the shoulder which Kurt's hand wasn't on. "I'm not like you Blaine, I'm a coward." I didn't say anything. "Anyway, I've got to go. I need to find my buddy, Lorenzo. He's letting me stay with him and his family just until I get back on my feet." He paused. "Listen, if you need a place to stay Blaine, when I've found an apartment or something, you and Samantha can maybe try living with me again. I'd love to bond with you two properly." He looked at me and Kurt. "I'll see you both around." He shook Kurt's hand, and walked off.

"A-Are you OK, Blaine?" Kurt asked, squeezing my shoulder. I nodded.

"He's trying to bond with me again - but properly." I said, not quite believeing it. Kurt nodded.

"You're lucky Blaine. Although, I was quite looking forward to having you stay with us permanently." He mused. I laughed, pulling him into a hug.

"I don't think I'll move in with him just yet," I said. "I'll see how it goes, maybe meet him a few more times." Kurt nodded. "Anyway, I'm happy enough here."

**Well, I don't know. Should I end it there? Or should I write another few chapters? I know I definitely want to write the previous chapter from Blaine's POV, but I want to add that as an extra. **

**Reviews still appreciated! **


	18. A short visit with the Andersons

Kurt's POV

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

I nodded. "I told you that I wanted to do this. You said to me that you wouldn't mind." I turned to face Blaine, worried. "You don't, do you?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. So, where is she?"

I pointed to between two trees. "She's buried there. In-between them." Blaine nodded. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers. I linked arms with Blaine, as we started up the graveyard path. "Thank You. I haven't been here in a while."

"It's OK. I've never really been to a cemetary before. It's kind of eerie." I shook my head. "No?"

"No." I confirmed. "I think it feels kind of magical. Well, that's what Mom would of said. It's like a little place where I can come to see her alone, even though she's gone." Blaine nodded. We reached the area between the trees. My Mom's headstone was still clean white, unaffected by the weather. Blaine reached out and squeezed my hand tightly. I knew what to say to my Mom.

"Kurt, if you want, I can go for a minute." Blaine said, laying down his flowers on her headstone.

I shook my head. "No. Stay. I want you to stay here. She'd want to know that you're here."

"If you're sure."

I nodded. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I smelt oak and willow trees, and it reminded me of her for some reason. "Hiya Mom. It's me. Kurt. Your baby. Well, I'm not really a baby anymore. I'm seventeen. But I'm sure that you'd still call me your baby." I gave a chuckle. Blaine gave a smile, listening to my little talk with Mom. "How are you? I'm fine. I'm glad it's Summer. I'm going to compose a musical about Pippa Middleton. You know, her sister married Prince William? They're a nice couple. You would jave loved her dress - and she didn't screw up." I gave another chuckle. "Finn's being annoying. He broke his leg in a car accident - you'd be beside yourself with worry, Dad and Carole were - and he keeps asking everyone to sign his cast. I don't really see the point in wasting ink on a hard piece of plaster, to be honest."

The sun glowed through the trees, and I smiled. It felt like she was really there, listening, when the sun came out. She always made things brighter.

"Mom, there's someone I want you to meet." Blaine squeezed my hand. "Mom, this is Blaine Anderson. He's my Boyfriend. He's sweet, and charming, and everything that you'd hope I could find." Blaine smiled at my Mom's gravestone. "I really love him, Mom, and he says he loves me too. I know you'd probably still be worried, but I've told you a lot about him, and you'd love him just as much as Dad and Carole do." I nudged Blaine. "Talk to her." I said.

Blaine looked surprised, but turned back to the headstone. "Hello, Mrs Hummel," He said. "I'm Blaine. First of all, Kurt's amazing." I blushed. "And he's right. I do love him. He's probably the only reason I didn't give up a long time ago. My parents aren't like you and Burt or Carole. My parents aren't really accepting. Well, my Dad is taking a little longer then Kurt's to get over it, but my Mom wants nothing to do with us, me or Kurt." I squeezed his hand. He took a deep breath. "But I don't care. Kurt's the only thing, except for my little sister, I suppose, that I love more than the world. Kurt's grown up so amazingly, which you're probably pleased to hear. He's got an amazing fashion sense, and he has the most amazing eyes. Glasz, as he calls it. I think he got it from you. I've seen pictures that Kurt has, and you're very pretty. I mean, naturally pretty, not like my Mom, who looks horrible plastered in make-up. In fact, Burt says you never really wore make-up. That's what he must of loved about you.

"He's got an amazing voice too. I don't know whether he gets that from you. Burt says he does, as apparently, he can't sing Happy Birthday in tune."

I laughed. "I know from personal experience that that's true." I commented.

Blaine grinned. "Anyway, thank you. Thank you for having your son. Thank You for being so accepting, and loving towards him. He's had a really hard time, but he's been brave through it. Kurt says that you were brave, so that's another quality he gets from you." I smiled to myself. It was nice to hear my boyfriend talk to my Mom. "I wish that I could be telling you all of this, you know, if you were still alive, but this is just as nice. And, just so you know, no matter what, I'd never hurt your son. I love him too much. I'll always love him, no matter if he loves another person after me."

I shook my head. "I'm never going to love another person, Blaine." I said.

Blaine smiled sadly. "Don't be so sure: we're only young." But there was definite longing in his voice, and I could tell that he was wishing hard for what I said to be true. "Before we leave, I want to say one last Thank You. I feel accepted into your family. I feel accepted by you, just by talking to you. And I hope that you like the flowers. Kurt said that they're your favourites." He took a deep breath.

I decided that he'd said enough and chose that moment to intervene again. "We have to go, Mom. Carole said that dinner will be ready soon, and judging by the way that Finn eats, I don't want to lose my dinner." I patted her headstone gently and affectionately. "I'll see you soon, Mom. We all miss you. But you're still here. We just can't see you as well as we used to." I straightened up. "Bye Mom."

**Just had an idea while writing a chapter on "The Hummel-Andersons", so I thought I'd put this short chapter up.**

**Review please.**

***5/7/14* Edits have been made to improve this chapter!**


End file.
